


Heat Wave

by DreaminginCabeswater



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron and Kevin being sneaky, Ableist Language, Alcohol, Andrew relaxing and Neil pining, Broken a/c, Camping, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, Fighting, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Nicky an effervescent butterfly of goodness, Showering Andreil, Summer, The guys need to relax, backyard adventures, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreaminginCabeswater/pseuds/DreaminginCabeswater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heat wave has hit South Carolina and so has a broken air conditioner. Andrew's lot go to Columbia for the week to find a broken air conditioner on the hottest day in June. They have to survive until the repairman can show up, which is longer than expected. </p><p>Nicky freaks out. Kevin focuses on what else? Exy. Aaron wants to throw knives, but settles for koozies. Andrew pretends he's not having a heat stroke, and Neil tries to calm his family's frayed nerves. </p><p>(Let's just say in a later chapter Nicky arrives home with a kiddie pool and the ugliest swim trunks ever for Andrew and Neil. Nicky better run!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first fic for All for the Game fandom. I took the initial idea, with permission ofc, from a head canon posted by Immortaldragons (https://immortaldragons.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Thanks dear! AND, the lovely Sheepish-boy (http://sheepish-boy.tumblr.com/) is supplying art for this. You're the best! Thank you! 
> 
> This was supposed to be a short one shot, it has now turned into at least 3 chapters, and more to come. I love these characters so much. I hope I do these guys justice. Also, tags and rating may change at a later date.
> 
> These lovely characters are property of Nora Sakavic.

This heat wave, the meteorologist had said, was the worst South Carolina had seen in almost a decade. Drink plenty of water, wear lightweight, light colored clothing, stay in a pool or better yet inside with air conditioning as much as possible, the news anchor had instructed. Neil would have happily obliged, but fate had another idea for him. Instead, he sat on the back porch of the house in Columbia, a cigarette dangling between his lips. The sun’s rays pounding down on his body. Neil wiped at his forehead and gingerly touched his shoulder, looking at the fresh freckles appearing in the sunlight. The white tank top and black jersey shorts did nothing to protect his pale skin from burning and only served as a hindrance in the suffocating and sweltering heat. Neil thought a pool or air conditioning sounded marvelous at this point.

 

When Nicky had suggested going to Columbia for the week, to get away from campus and party like it was actually summer break, everyone, except Kevin, was more than willing to leave, but then again no one could have guessed that the air conditioning unit had went out in the house. Upon opening the door and being slapped by a blast of sweltering heat, almost knocking Neil and Nicky down the front porch steps, they knew their idea wasn’t what they had been expecting. Everyone wanted to leave, but Andrew demanded they stay and fix the problem. Now they were stuck waiting for the repairmen to show up.

 

“Nicky, when did the A/C people say they would be here?” Neil looked over his sunglasses to his right. Nicky sat next to him in a lawn chair, fanning his face with a piece of paper with one hand and tugging on his light pink tank top with the other. Red bloomed across his cheeks making his dark skin even darker, sweat matted dark curls to his forehead. He looked worse for the wear, unlike Kevin who sat a little further out of the way, watching Exy matches on his laptop, ignoring the sweat sliding down his face, his green eyes focused on what mattered most to him. 

 

Nicky groaned, his face scrunching up in disdain. “They said 3, but that was an hour ago.” The response was more of a whine than a reply. “I can’t live like this, Neil. I’m delicate. I’m going to melt. I already feel my skin starting to liquefy. Why can’t we just go back to the air conditioning heaven of Abby’s house?”

 

“Shut up, Nicky,” Kevin said, his eyes never leaving his laptop. “If you had listened to me and took this time to practice instead, we wouldn’t be in this situa-“ 

 

A koozie hit Kevin’s head with a soft oomph, and Kevin shot Aaron a vicious look. Normally, such a show would have brought Nicky to his knees in laughter, but now he only spared a small smile. Neil held back a chuckle, not wanting to enrage Aaron or Kevin anymore. The heat was not sitting well with any of the men. Tempers were already on shorter leashes than usual. 

 

“Shut up,” Aaron hissed. “We have to wait for the repairmen anyways. Fuck Exy.” 

 

Neil sat perfectly still in the heavy silence, waiting for the subsequent explosion from such a profane thing to say to Kevin. If was Neil was being perfectly honest, the comment made his gut roil and his skin crawl, but unlike Kevin he could let it slide. 

 

Kevin’s eyebrow arched and his mouth turned up into a sneer, but he quickly stowed it with a grunt and went back to his computer screen. Neil tilted a glance toward Andrew on his left, sure he had something to do with Kevin’s quick shutdown. 

 

Andrew’s right hand grasped a knife loosely, twisting the tip softly against the pad of his index finger. His face hadn’t changed from the bored, apathetic look he commonly wore, but Neil could sense the anger rolling off him in waves. Neil suspected it was more about Andrew’s hatred of the heat than Kevin’s comment. Andrew hated the heat as much as he hated the cold, and that was plenty.

 

A dull shade of pink blossomed across Andrew’s nose and sharp cheekbones. His blonde hair plastered against his forehead, twisting into soft waves and tender curls. 

 

Neil’s fingers twitched, wanting to brush the pale locks from his face, and a shock of electricity coursed through Neil’s spine and settled in the pit of his stomach watching the sweat drip down Andrew’s neck. Neil took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. 

 

“Stop looking at me like that,” Andrew said, staring at Neil and quickly flicking the sweat from his neck.

 

“Like what?” Neil asked smirking.

 

“Don’t,” Andrew said, his eyes blinking closed and slowly opening. 

 

Neil recognized the silent warning and held up his hands in surrender. 

 

“I’m going to call the repairman and see what’s going on,” Nicky said, standing from his chair. “This is doing nothing for my repairman fantasy. I always thought it would be so much sexier - sweaty and hot, yes, but it never included me burning alive.” 

 

“Ouch!” Nicky yelled, turning toward Aaron, rubbing his head. “What did you do that for?” 

 

Aaron shrugged. “You know why. No one needs to know about your freakish sex life.” 

 

“First of all, it’s not anymore freakish than you and Katelyn,” Nicky said, bending to pick up the koozie that bounced off his head. “Second, where in the world are you getting all these things? I didn’t even know we owned one, nevertheless two.”

 

Aaron glared at him. 

 

“Anyways, how is Neil ever going to learn the delicate art of gay sex if I don’t share these fantastic thoughts with him?” Nicky crossed his arms in front of his face to fend off any other unidentified flying objects.

 

Neil grumbled, a heat spreading across his face, and leaned back in his chair. The sky above him too blue and too bright. He glanced back just in time to see Aaron narrow his eyes at Nicky and hold out a hand to Andrew, silently requesting his knife. Andrew shook his head in objection, and Nicky scrambled into the house to get the repairman’s phone number. Aaron sighed deeply and rolled his eyes. Andrew’s gaze never left the backyard. 

 

Under normal circumstances, the backyard in Columbia was ideal. A large wooden deck overlooking an equally large yard with green grass and a large Oak tree just off center. A horseshoe pit, left by the previous owners, according to Nicky, was to the left of the deck and a mesh bag with a variety of balls hung off the right side of the deck next to a stack of orange cones for makeshift soccer and football games. Further out in the yard sat four orange Adirondack chairs, like silent soldiers, surrounding a simple fire pit. Lounge chairs with outdoor pillows and a table large enough to seat six scattered across the deck next to a grill. Nicky had mentioned in passing how he hoped to entertain here one day. The only thing the yard needed, in Neil’s opinion, was a pool. 

 

“Andrew?” Andrew glanced at Neil, his face still a solid mask of indifference, silence his only indicator he had heard Neil. 

 

Andrew looked miserable despite his impassive look. He refused to take his shirt and arm bands off at Neil’s earlier prompting, and he refused to wear anything except his all black attire. The pink on his face and cheeks was starting to darken and his chest was expanding and constricting in shorter bursts than normal. Neil felt something churn in his stomach. Worry was the word that came to mind. He pushed it down, knowing Andrew wouldn’t let him take care of him, especially with the others around.

 

“Could you hand me a coke?” Neil asked. 

 

Andrew reached into the cooler between him and Aaron to pull out a soda. Andrew lingered over the cooler longer than necessary, letting the cold air cool his face. When that wasn’t enough, Andrew slid the wet can over his forehead, down his cheeks and neck. Neil’s breath hitched in his throat almost causing him to choke. 

 

“Here,” Andrew said, handing him the can, the corner of his lips turned up into a dangerous smirk. 

 

Neil rolled his eyes. Andrew knew what he was doing and that made Neil love it even more. Damn, he needed to cool off. The heat must be affecting him in a different way. Aaron grunted something unintelligible at the show.

 

“That’s it!” Nicky shouted coming back outside. “I am filing my repairman fantasy away for all eternity. I banish thee to the trashcan of unworthy fantasies. They said they’re backed up and won’t be here until tomorrow.” 

 

An echoing of deep groans flooded the backyard. 

 

“What are we going to do?” Neil asked. “Should we just go back to campus?”

 

“Yes,” Kevin answered the same time Andrew answered, “No.” 

 

“How about the beach?” Nicky asked. “It’s only a two hour drive. We could be back tomorrow in time for the blasted repairman to show, and I bet we could get there sooner, especially with how you drive.” He shot a knowing look at Andrew.

 

Neil tensed at the thought of the beach, his mother still an all too vivid memory. The overwhelming sight of blood, her lifeless body, then charred bones. The sound of ripping vinyl. The acrid smell of fire and smoke. Neil took a deep breath and shuddered trying to remain calm despite his chest constricting and his stomach clenching. He latched his hand onto his neck, a reminder of home, of Andrew, to calm his body. He was home, but Neil would do anything for his family and if that meant going to the beach, then he would swallow his fear and go to the beach. He was fine. 

 

Andrew looked to Neil in question, and for a split second, Andrew’s eyes darkened, his anger on full display. At this point, Neil knew what Andrew saw. He saw Neil’s fear, and Neil saw Andrew’s anger at anything causing Neil to be fearful and anxious. Neil saw Andrew’s need to keep him safe, even if it was from something as mundane as the Charleston beach. Andrew pulled his eyes from Neil and glared at Nicky.

 

“Fine!” Nicky exclaimed, his hands shot up in a panicked surrender, “but I am not staying around here all day to melt. I’m going to the store, I need a spray bottle and a daiquiri, and maybe a Slip and Slide. Who wants to go?”

 

Neil pushed up from his chair, on the move to gather his keys.

 

“Stay,” Andrew said, his voice slightly strained, looking pointedly at Neil.

 

“Are you going then?” Neil asked. If Neil was staying, that only left Andrew to drive the Maserati.

 

“No.” Andrew replied. 

 

“Oh, great,” Nicky muttered. “I swear one of these days I’m going to buy my own car. Who’s gonna take us to the store then?” 

 

“Kevin.” Andrew said as if it was a non-negotiable. He fished the keys from his pocket and tossed them to Kevin.

 

Kevin caught them, his eyes a little wider and his lips open in a silenced counter argument. He quickly closed his mouth and headed toward the house followed by Nicky.

 

“You too.” Andrew looked at Aaron and pointed toward the house. “Make sure he doesn’t buy too much shit.” 

 

Aaron rolled his eyes, but left anyways. Neil and Andrew sat in silence until Neil heard the Maserati roar to life and take off down the street.

 

“Why didn’t you want to go?” Neil stared at Andrew, taking in the way his pale hair and hazel eyes shone golden in the intense sunlight. 

 

“I needed some time away from their goddamn bickering.” Andrew muttered, staring back at Neil. His eyes darker than usual. 

 

Neil smiled and stood from the chair, reaching a hand toward Andrew. “Yes or no?” 

 

“Yes.” Andrew slid a hand around Neil’s wrist and followed him into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew gives up his stubborn streak to allow Neil to help him cool down from his impending "heat stroke." (He's just overheating.) Andrew is a bit of a grumpy softy when he doesn't feel well. Things start to heat back up in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does have mature content - not explicit, but implied. I'm sure I won't be able to resist the explicit part later on in the story. 
> 
> I'm all about these guys being relaxed with each other. I like to think this story takes place at the end of Neil's sophomore year and Andrew's junior year.

The house radiated heat warmer and stuffier than outside, despite the open windows, but Neil was thankful for the reprieve from the blistering sun. Neil’s skin ached everywhere the sun had touched, sunscreen be damned, and alternated between hot and cold tingles everywhere else. Neil maneuvered him and Andrew toward the kitchen and pulled out a chair motioning for Andrew to sit. Andrew sat and looked up at Neil, not at all friendly. Neil put a finger, tentatively, at the edge of Andrew’s black arm band in a silent request.

 

“Yes.” Andrew exhaled and held his arms out to Neil in silent surrender. Neil hid a smile. 

 

Neil gently tugged at the weighted material of one arm, then the next, setting the bands on the kitchen table. The heat pouring off Andrew’s skin worried Neil. 

 

“Why didn’t you just change into something less likely to cause you to have a heat stroke?” Neil asked, pushing through a cabinet looking for a clean glass. 

 

Andrew just stared at him in silence, an unbreakable fortitude of stubbornness. Neil shook his head and sighed. He knew Andrew wouldn’t let him take care of him with the others around, but even with them gone, Andrew wasn’t a very willing participant, no matter how much Neil enjoyed doting on him.

 

“Well, it’s your funeral then.” 

 

Neil finally found a clean glass and filled it with ice and water from the front of the refrigerator. He fished out an ice cube for himself and handed the glass to Andrew.

 

“Drink.” Neil leaned against the kitchen counter and sucked on the ice cube. Andrew held the glass to his lips and barely sipped the water. His eyebrow arched in defiance. Neil groaned. 

 

“You can be so stubborn sometimes.” 

 

Andrew sat the still-full glass on the table and looked at Neil, his eyes narrowed and lips pursed in well practiced hatred. Neil rolled his eyes, but noticed Andrew’s still labored breathing and the way he gingerly moved. Neil wondered if he should actually call someone. 

 

“Who’s calling who stubborn?” Andrew asked, picking up the water again.

 

“I’m calling you stubborn, now drink the damn water before I have to take you to the hospital, or worse yet, throw you in an ice bath.” Neil grabbed a clean dishtowel from a drawer and ran it under cool water, wringing it out and passing it to Andrew. “Do not make me give you a sponge bath.” Neil pointed at Andrew, eyebrows quirked upward. 

 

Andrew wiped his face with the wet rag and closed his eyes in welcome relief. His face, for once, was an open book. Neil saw gratitude and warmth and something else there. Andrew wrapped the towel around the back of his neck and continued to drink his water, more gulps than sips now, until he emptied the glass.

 

“Better?” Neil asked, a smirk sneaking across his lips. 

 

“No.” Andrew sat the towel down next to the empty glass. “Come here.” 

 

Neil left the sink and stood before Andrew, just out of reach, his legs nestled between Andrew’s. Andrew’s breathing had calmed and his face looked less pink. Neil was thankful Nicky and the others had left when they did. 

 

“Yes or no?” 

 

“Yes,” Neil breathed. 

 

The moment between a yes and the subsequent touch of lips to lips or skin to skin always overwhelmed Neil. That one moment before anticipation and release. 

 

Andrew twisted his fingers in the collar of Neil’s tank top and tugged just enough for Neil to lean down. Lips brushed across hot skin and rough stubble and wet lips. Andrew pulled Neil’s hands to his head and Neil fervently entwined his fingers in Andrew’s damp locks. Neil leaned into Andrew’s touch, his fingers gliding down Neil’s arms and sides. It was a breath of fresh air in the heavy heat. Neil’s thinking stopped - only thoughts of Andrew and the here and now remained.

 

“You said something about a sponge bath?” Andrew whispered against Neil’s lips. 

 

Neil trembled at the desire in Andrew’s voice and smiled. He leaned in for another kiss, tangling his fingers deeper into Andrew’s hair, pulling his mouth closer, his tongue deeper. Neil sighed and Andrew growled, responding in kind. 

 

“You know this probably isn’t good for you in your state,” Neil said, pulling back just slightly, only a breath of air between them. 

 

“Neither is your talking. Now, shut up.” Andrew tugged at Neil’s tank top in a silent question. 

 

“Yes.” Neil stepped back and jerked his shirt off in a single maneuver. Andrew eagerly trailed his lips across Neil’s stomach, licking lines along his abdomen, taking special care of each of his scars. Neil ran his fingers through Andrew’s hair, allowing the feeling in his chest to overwhelm him, and finally settling his hands at the nape of Andrew’s neck.

 

“Feeling any better?” Neil asked, his husky voice surprising even him.

 

Andrew looked up and grinned. A small knife of a smile that warmed Neil even more. Andrew nodded once, kissed his chest once more, a chaste kiss on warm skin, and stood up. He wrapped tight fingers around Neil’s wrist. A question and a promise and a dare danced in his hazel eyes, and they started toward the stairs. Neil followed, never questioning Andrew. He would follow him to the hell if he had to. 

 

Andrew slipped into the dark bathroom and locked the door behind them after flicking on the lights. The heat long forgotten in desire, pressed into Neil even more in the modest space. Even the open window was inadequate ventilation against the heat wave.

 

All discomfort quickly disappeared when Andrew turned and wrapped his arms around Neil’s waist. He clenched his hands just above the elastic of Neil’s shorts and leaned his forehead against his chest. A small sigh escaped his lips. Andrew’s skin radiated heat, but Neil wasn’t sure if it was from the sun or their heated make out session in the kitchen. Neil’s arms hung rigid by his side, not wanting to push Andrew too far, just enjoying the moment.

 

A hug from Andrew was a rare thing. It had happened only once before, shortly after Baltimore. In their dorm room. Just them.

 

Andrew walked to him like a man on a mission and quipped a curt, “Yes or no?” Neil replied yes as always, but Andrew’s response had surprised him. A quick circle of strong arms around Neil’s chest, a short, fierce squeeze, a soft inhalation of the skin at his collarbone, all while Neil stood stock still, like he would frighten Andrew off like a wild deer if one muscle even so much as twitched. Neil’s stomach had somersaulted for days after anytime he thought back on it, which was to say, often. Andrew’s hug was the eighth wonder of the world. 

 

Neil closed his eyes and relished in Andrew’s embrace. Andrew tapped Neil’s hands and pulled them to his shoulders. “Just here,” he mumbled against Neil’s skin.

 

Neil obeyed, lightly gripping his shoulders, and leaned his chin against Andrew’s head, inhaling the scent of smoke and sweat and sun that clung to Andrew. Neil could have stayed like that for days, and would have, except Andrew pulled away much too soon, turning toward the shower to turn on the water.

 

“You want me to leave?” Neil asked, never wanting to assume anything between them. 

 

“Get undressed,” Andrew said, turning away to pull off his own shirt. 

 

Neil stopped the, “Are you sure?” on his tongue and happily obliged. Neil stripped his clothes off and watched the muscles in Andrew’s back flex as he opened the shower curtain all the way. Neil would never get tired of this - not the showers, not the looks, not the touches, not the kisses, and definitely not knowing that Andrew was his and he was Andrew’s. 

 

Neil stood in the bathroom just watching Andrew. The way the water plastered his platinum hair to his forehead; how water dripped off the end of his nose and clung to his long, pale lashes. Neil blinked at the way water rivulets coursed over Andrew’s taut muscles, clinging at crevices. Once again Neil wanted nothing more than to catch every water droplet on Andrew’s body with his lips. 

 

“Earth to Neil?” Andrew’s stare was part boredom, part menace. 

 

Neil shook his head, Andrew’s voice releasing him from his trance. Neil’s cheeks flushed warm and he had to hide an embarrassed smile. “Yes?”

 

“My body isn’t going to give itself a sponge bath.” Andrew held out the washcloth to Neil.

 

Neil moved to the shower and stepped in, the water stinging his sunburned skin. Andrew’s lips were on him instantly. Deep, bruising kisses. Kisses that felt like drowning and resuscitation at the same time. Neil’s hands tugged at Andrew’s hair and Andrew’s hands traced patterns across Neil’s hips, the washcloth long forgotten. Neil attached his lips to Andrew’s neck, alternating between nips of teeth and sucking to lashes of tongue and light kisses. Andrew shuddered, letting out a small moan, and leaned closer into Neil, his hips grinding against Neil’s. Neil burned. 

 

“Wasn’t this supposed to be to cool us down?” Neil asked between kisses. 

 

Andrew growled something that sounded like, “Shut up,” and laced his fingers in Neil’s hair, yanking him down for another fiery kiss. Neil lost all coherent thoughts as he allowed his body and mind to drown in the intensity that was Andrew. There was nothing except heat and water and skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Comments are welcome and appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky, Kevin, and Aaron return from shopping with tents, booze, food, and a kiddie pool. Neil is suspicious of Aaron's intentions and the heat does nothing to calm his hot head down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, at the same time, my favorite and least favorite chapter so far. Trust me the reason behind the fight will be revealed later.  
> Aaron's temper is just as riled up as Neil's and he does say things I do not condone, but I feel that it was all in character for him based on the books. I tried to treat it with it with care. 
> 
> These lovely characters belong to Nora Sakavic.

Neil sprawled next to Andrew on the bed, water droplets still clinging to their skin, only a thin cotton sheet draped across their lower halves. Neil’s skin still burned from the sun, and neither of them wanted to go back to clothes or the overwhelming sunshine and sticky heat. Since the others weren’t back from the store, Neil suggested they do just that. 

 

“I should have told them to get ice cream,” Andrew muttered into the pillow where he lay next to Neil. 

 

“Mmhmm.” Neil agreed. 

 

Neil had never seen Andrew this unrestrained, and he wasn’t sure if he would ever see it again. He committed it to memory. Andrew’s eyes closed without care. His lashes, pale crescents, fluttering along his cheekbones. His face soft and calm. His back muscles relaxed. One arm draped carelessly under his head, the other hand lightly touching Neil’s thigh. Sleep dared to overtake Neil, but he still reached out and gently pushed a stray strand of hair out of Andrew’s eyes. 

 

Andrew hummed a little. The soft sound reminded Neil of a cat holding back a purr when its owner lovingly stroked its fur. The effects of the heat and intense sun, the coolness of the shower, and the wandering hands and mouths settled into Neil’s bones. His heart thudded evenly against his sternum, but his breathing was deep and his body felt boneless. He even contemplated ignoring his beeping phone in lieu of dreaming. 

 

Neil let the phone beep a few more times before Andrew shoved at his side.

 

“Phone.” Andrew already sounded three quarters of the way asleep. 

 

Neil groaned, but reached for his phone, flipping it open to see three texts from Nicky.

 

_FYI We’re back_

 

_Get decent :P_

 

_Look outside ;)_

 

Neil stifled a yawn and stretched before rolling out of bed. He padded to the window on the other side of the room that overlooked the backyard. He pulled a blind down with one finger and peered outside. 

 

“You have got to be kidding me.” 

 

It took less than a second for Andrew to press against Neil’s side, looking to see what had set Neil on edge.

 

Down below three tents had popped up around the yard, rolls of colorful sleeping bags sitting next to each canvas tent. Kevin bent over the ice chest, dumping in more ice, while Aaron struggled with a blender on the table surrounded by bottles filled with clear and amber colored liquids, glittering in the sun. Nicky wrestled with the backyard’s water hose.

 

“I’m going to fucking kill them.” Andrew muttered, his fists clenched at his side. 

 

“Want me to help?” Neil asked with a small smile. Neil wasn’t one hundred percent opposed to what was apparently Nicky’s idea, but he had to admit it was overkill. 

 

Andrew stared at him, eyes narrowed.

 

“Yes or no?”

 

Andrew’s glare never changed, but he uttered a, “Yes.” 

 

Neil pressed his lips against Andrew’s, soft and tender, and ran his thumb across Andrew’s cheek. 

 

“You know we can’t stay in here all day,” Neil whispered against Andrew’s skin. 

 

Andrew grunted, which meant, he could and would find a way to do it. Neil ignored him. 

 

“It might be fun. I’ve always wanted to go camping.” 

 

“Yeah. Bugs. Snakes. Leeches. All sorts of fun shit.” 

 

“Have you been watching Stand by Me again?” Neil arched an eyebrow at Andrew. “It’s just your backyard, and anyways, it’s too hot to sleep in here… at least with clothes on.” Neil smirked and his lips chased sweat trailing down Andrew’s neck for emphasis. 

 

“You’re gross,” Andrew said, pushing Neil away, but Neil still felt him shiver at the touch.

 

“What can I say? I’m a junkie.” 

 

Andrew shoved a finger in Neil’s chest. “If Nicky starts to sing Kumbaya, I’m gonna stab him with a fucking fork in his vocal cords.” 

 

“Duly noted.” Neil had no doubt that Andrew meant every word he said. 

 

After getting dressed and persuading Andrew to at least wear a white T-shirt with his black shorts and leave his bands on the kitchen table, they joined the others outside. The sun still blazed down on the backyard with a ferocious intensity and the temperature had risen at least three degrees. 

 

“There are the love birds.” Nicky grinned, his smile wide and welcoming. 

 

Andrew glared at Nicky, a deadly stare that promised nothing good, pointing a finger at him, his voice a little too calm and steady. “I’ll deal with you in a minute.” 

 

Nicky’s toothy grin faded.

 

Andrew turned to Aaron. “I thought I told you not to let him buy too much shit.”

 

“I didn’t.” Aaron kept mixing daiquiris, probably more for Nicky than himself. 

 

“You call a backyard full of shit, not letting him buy too much shit?” Andrew’s look bordered on murderous. 

 

Aaron shrugged. “It was a good idea.” Aaron pressed on the bender’s lid and turned the machine on. Over the noisy whir, he said, “We can’t sleep in the house. It’s too hot in there. Why not?”

 

Andrew turned from his brother and looked out across the backyard. Andrew could have been contemplating how many bugs were in the backyard or how much gasoline it would take to turn the yard in to ashes. Andrew’s stare turned to a large, plastic blue monstrosity with cartoon sea creatures wearing little scuba masks. 

 

“Nicky.” Andrew’s voice quivered in anger. “What. The. Fuck. Is. That?” 

 

Nicky ran to take cover behind Kevin, his hand gripping Kevin’s shoulder and his dark curls peeking over Kevin’s shoulder. 

 

“I told you not to buy it,” Kevin said, shrugging out of Nicky’s grasp and pulling out his laptop to find an Exy game. 

 

“Shut up, Kevin. You’re not helping my cause here.” Nicky peeked around Kevin to look at Andrew. His response was more question than answer. “It’s a pool.” 

 

Andrew’s glare turned darker. His silence demanded more of an explanation. 

 

“Today is going to get hotter before it starts to cool off.” Nicky took a timid step out from Kevin’s shadow. “I thought it might help with the heat some.” Nicky tilted his head to the side. “And make it feel more like a summer vacation.” 

 

Neil thought back to the shower and figured Nicky had a point. The cool water had made Neil feel immensely better, and he also knew he and Andrew couldn’t go off to shower together whenever they wanted with the others around. Neil shot Andrew a look that pleaded with him to let it go. Andrew didn’t acknowledge it, but he seemed to back down. 

 

“Whatever.” Andrew stalked to his chair and plopped down without another word. 

 

Nicky took a deep breath, exhaling it shakily, and returned to the water hose, making a wide path around Andrew. He dumped the hose over the side of the pool and treaded back to the faucet to turn on the water. 

 

“I got you and Neil some swim trunks, and some other things since I know you don’t like the water,” Nicky called from the side of the house, over the water sloshing in the plastic. 

 

“Thanks, Nicky,” Neil said.

 

“Don’t encourage him,” Andrew said to Neil and then turned to Nicky. “Take it back, we won’t need them.” 

 

Nicky didn’t argue with Andrew, he just finished filling the pool and wound the hose back against the house. 

 

Neil sat in his chair next to Andrew and closed his eyes against the heat. Neil could feel his lungs struggling to breathe in the intense heat and humidity. 

 

“How was the store?” Neil wasn’t sure if his attempted conversation would distract him from his discomfort.

 

Kevin grunted and Aaron ignored him. Nicky grinned and sat next to Neil.

 

“It was wonderful! I’m going to marry air conditioning. Do you think Erik would mind?” 

 

Neil smiled. “What all did you get?”

 

“What you see, some swim trunks, stuff to make dinner.” Nicky ticked each item off on his fingers. “Aaron, the party pooper, wouldn’t let me get a slip and slide though, so I settled for the kiddie pool.” 

 

Neil scrunched his face in confusion. Neil would almost bet money that Aaron and Kevin would both enjoy running and sliding better than sitting in a crowded pool. He could almost imagine Andrew approving of that more than a kiddie pool. “Why would he let you get a kiddie pool instead of a slip and slide?” 

 

Nicky shrugged as he ran a hand through his hair, pushing his dark curls back. “He’s hard to figure out sometime. He said something about Andrew liking that better. I guess he was wrong.”

 

“Huh.” Neil glanced back to Kevin and Aaron on the deck and wondered. He patted Nicky on the knee, and said, “Thanks for trying anyways, Nicky. I appreciate it.” 

 

Andrew’s face still showed tension and a brewing storm under his otherwise indifferent mask. Neil raised his eyebrows at him.

 

“No.” Andrew responded, not even looking at him.

 

Neil reached across Andrew and grabbed two bottles of water from the cooler. He dropped one in Andrew’s lap, a silent command, and headed to Aaron and Kevin with his own. Neil didn’t know what Aaron was up to, but he didn’t like it. He didn’t care if it was harmless or malicious, anything involving Andrew tugged on Neil’s protective side.

 

“What’s your game?” Neil asked Aaron.

 

“Game? What game?” Aaron feigned confusion and poured a colorful drink into a tall glass with a straw and handed it to Nicky. 

 

Aaron directed a pointed look at Kevin and asked, “The usual?” 

 

Kevin grunted in the affirmative, his eyes never leaving the Exy game on his computer, and quickly downed the shot of vodka Aaron slid him. 

 

“Don’t play stupid with me, Aaron.” Neil took a sip of his water. 

 

“I didn’t think I would have to play, you being so ignorant all the time.” 

 

Neil pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath fighting back the fire in his veins.

 

“You mess with Andrew, you mess with me.” 

 

“Who said I was messing with Andrew? My psycho twin messes with himself enough for the both of us. I mean, look at you.” 

 

The mixture of heat and anger was too much. Neil pushed Aaron. His back hitting the wooden railing. 

 

“You son of a bitch,” Aaron snarled, clinching his fists at his side. “I will fucking kill you.” 

 

“Who’s the crazy one now?” Neil spit back. Neil knew that Aaron had never liked him and it seemed that would never change, but he wasn’t going to let him get away with whatever nonsense he had planned for Andrew.

 

Andrew watched from his chair, eyes narrowed, shoulders tense, waiting to see if he needed to intervene. Kevin looked up from his Exy game, more irritated than worried.

 

“Guys,” Nicky shouted in a shrill voice. “We’re supposed to be having fun, not beating the shit out of each other.”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Nicky,” Aaron said, his deadly gaze never leaving Neil’s face. “This asshole started it.” 

 

“And I’m going to finish it,” Neil said, calmly, as he lunged for Aaron. 

 

Aaron dropped to his stomach, a blur of white blond hair and blue tank top. Neil crashed head first into the wooden railing. 

 

“Fuck.” Neil wiped the blood off his forehead and turned just in time for Aaron to charge again. He was short and small, but he packed a powerful punch. Aaron gripped one hand around Neil’s bicep and pushed as his other hand doubled into a fist and connected to Neil’s jaw. A burst of heat exploded along his jaw line and the taste of copper filled his mouth. A second later, numbness spread across his back where Aaron had pushed him into the railing again. 

 

With a growl, Neil shoved back with all his force. Aaron dropped to the deck and Neil straddled him, his fists making contact with Aaron’s face as Aaron struggled to roll Neil off him. Profanity laced tirades coursed from both of their mouths. At some point, numbness took over the pain from where Aaron landed hits. Somewhere in the background of Neil’s anger fueled haze, he heard Nicky wailing for them to stop and pleading with Andrew or Kevin to stop them. 

 

Too soon strong hands gripped Neil’s shoulders and hauled him to his feet. The hands pushed until his back was against the rough brick wall of the house. Neil gulped air, his chest expanding and contracting much too fast, his heart pounding against his rib cage in a staccato rhythm. A mixture of adrenaline and anger coursed through his body, sweet and sour, luscious and painful. It was almost too much.

 

“Look at me. Neil, goddammit, look at me.” Kevin’s voice cut through Neil’s haze and his sharp green eyes pierced him. “What the fuck has gotten into you?”

 

“You tell me, asshole.” Neil spit back in French. “What the hell are you two up to? Why get a kiddie pool, when I damn well know everyone would have preferred the slip and slide?” Neil pushed back and Kevin dropped his arms to his sides.

 

Neil knew the whole thing sounded ridiculous, but once he got started on something, he wasn’t one to back down. 

 

Kevin scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed. “It’s nothing,” he said switching to French. “Seriously, nothing. Especially nothing to get yourself hurt over.” Kevin pointed at his forehead, then a dark purple splotch on Neil’s upper arm. 

 

Neil touched a finger to his forehead and looked at his bloody fingers. “I don’t believe you.”

 

“Fine. Don’t, but what do I have to gain from hurting Andrew? It’s harmless fun.” 

 

“Yeah, like my first time at Eden’s Twilight, huh? Harmless, until someone gets hurt.” Neil shoved his shoulder into Kevin as he stalked by. He glared at Aaron standing in the yard next to Nicky, a faint bruise already blooming across his cheekbone, his hair in disarray. Nicky must have pulled Aaron away as Kevin pulled him away. Andrew sat in his chair, looking bored as usual, except for a small smirk on his lips.

 

“When are you ever going to learn, Abram?” Andrew sounded bored with the whole debacle.

 

“Never. It’s part of the packaged deal.”

 

“Apparently, the packaged deal should come with a deep discount.” Andrew’s words held no heat, and Neil’s body started to relax. 

 

Andrew handed a damp paper towel to Neil. Neil pressed it to his forehead, hissing at the sting.

 

Neil sighed. “I’m damaged goods. You knew that. No refunds or exchanges. All sales final, etcetera, etcetera.”

 

Andrew rolled his eyes, and muttered something under his breath. 

 

Neil twisted his ear toward Andrew. “What was that?”

 

“Very hot.” 

 

It took Neil a moment to realize Andrew wasn’t talking about the weather. Neil couldn’t hold back his smile. “Is that why you didn’t intervene?”

 

Andrew blinked owlishly. “What, ever, are you speaking of?” 

 

Neil’s grin spread wider. “You like seeing me lose my temper. Is that why you didn’t bother to stop me?”

 

Andrew’s indifferent mask never budged and his voice sounded bored. “I knew Kevin wouldn’t let either of you kill each other. He can’t have his Exy game screwed up.” 

 

Neil chuckled. “You owe me, Minyard. You owe me.”

 

“104%”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol and heat do not mix. The Foxes find this out the hard way. Neil is determined to save the day and ends up in a precarious situation involving a pair of orange Speedos.

Could life get any worse? Neil knew it could, but right now, he was in the middle of his own personal hell. Fire toward Kevin and Aaron still burned in his veins, but he pushed it back with another shot of whiskey. He didn’t want to add anymore to the nonsense around him. This heat was not boding well for anyone.

 

Aaron scowled at him from his right, nursing a glass of whiskey. If looks could kill, Neil would be six feet under and decaying. Neil figured that would be better than this.

 

Kevin shouted profanity laced insults at him and everyone else in a combination of French and English. Shouts about inaccurate passes and plays. Slurred speech about Exy and Ravens and Wymack and Neil. Neil received the brunt of the attack - his immature behavior and sarcastic mouth, his need to be brash and attack, attack, attack. No tact, he had said.

 

“Why?” Kevin moaned. “Why, did I have to pick you? What have I fucking done to deserve this?”

 

Neil rolled his eyes at most of it, only replying once to tell Kevin to pull his head out of his ass. Of course, Neil couldn’t blame Kevin, but he did blame the entire handle of vodka coursing through Kevin’s system. 

 

Nicky sniffed back tears as he moaned about missing Erik in an alcohol induced haze. 

 

“If I was in Germany, I wouldn’t be experiencing this shit. Where’s my phone? I need to call Erik.” With a humph, Nicky slurped at the colorful dregs of his glass, and then sat the empty glass on the ground beside him. He leaned to the side, looking for his phone, but gave up when he almost fell over. Instead, he climbed to his feet and wobbled to the blender where the rest of the daiquiris waited. He didn’t bother with a glass, drinking straight from the blender, and plopping unsteadily back into his chair.

 

“Would you like a glass?” Neil asked, eyeing Nicky curiously.

 

“What’s the point? I’m going to die anyways!” He wailed. “Might as well live it up, Neil.” Nicky reached for Neil’s chin, gripping it painfully. “Do you hear me, Neil? Tell Andrew how much you love him. Kiss him. Hug him. He needs love. Do you hear me, Neil? Do it for me. It’s my last wish on my deathbed.” 

 

Neil swatted Nicky’s hand away. “Nicky, hand me the blender. You need to go easier on that stuff.”

 

Nicky hugged the blender to his chest. “No. It’s mine. Neil. Don’t take what’s mine. It’s all I have left.” 

 

Neil didn’t know if he wanted to vomit or laugh until he couldn’t breathe anymore. It was probably a good combination of the two. He turned his attention from Nicky to Andrew.

 

Andrew was the calmest of all the men, though Nicky’s outburst had narrowed his eyes. He wiped at the sweat coursing down his face and clutched at his shirt, stuck to his chest. His normally pale face red and slightly swollen. He took another shot of whiskey and filled the glass again, held it up to Neil in cheers.

 

“Better drunk than sober for this shit,” Andrew said filling his shot glass again. 

 

Neil nodded in agreement. Nothing worse than a bunch of grown ass men sitting around whining in the suffocating heat of the afternoon sun. 

 

Neil glanced back to Nicky, who was now standing up, twirling in a circle, an empty blender over his head. 

 

“Is he going to be okay?” Neil asked Andrew.

 

“He’s a melodramatic drunk. He’ll be fine. I’ve seen him worse.” 

 

Neil scrunched up his nose. “Worse?” 

 

Andrew closed his eyes, as if trying to block out what he saw. “Yes. And trust me,” Andrew opened his eyes, voice serious. “I will stop him before it gets to that point. That will never happen again.” 

 

Neil smiled softly.

 

“Fucking hell!” Andrew shouted and jumped up from his chair followed by a shout from Aaron, whose movements mimicked Andrew’s. 

 

Water poured down around them, soaking clothes and towels and shoes and chairs. Neil jumped up from his chair and leaped backward, trying to avoid the water. 

 

Nicky danced around the backyard, shirt now off, with the water hose. Hose held high in the air, letting the water rain down on him, then spiraled around, spraying the men on the porch again. 

 

“Look, guys! It’s raining!” Nicky danced around. 

 

Kevin fell over in a fit of laughter curled into the fetal position, a safe distance from the spray. Neil wondered if those laughs would turn to tears. Neil had no time to react when he noticed Andrew stomping down the stairs toward Nicky, his fists clenched in balls at his side. Neil watched in horror as Andrew ripped the hose away from Nicky and wrapped one hand around Nicky’s throat, pushing him against the wooden fence in one swift movement. 

 

“What the fuck do you think you are doing?” Andrew’s voice was low and deep like a predator stalking his prey. 

 

Nicky’s eyes grew wide and shiny, as if tears would drop any second. Neil crashed down the stairs toward Andrew. 

 

“I just wanted it to rain.” Nicky sounded pitiful, like a child being scolded. 

 

“I do not care what the fuck you wanted. You got us wet.” Andrew’s hand gripped tighter and Nicky started to fumble, his hands grasping behind him for leverage. “And, while we’re at it, keep your fucking hands to yourself. Do not touch Neil again.” 

 

Nicky nodded fervently.

 

Neil stood as close to Andrew as he could without touching him. “Andrew,” he whispered. 

 

Andrew released his grip. “We’re done here.” 

 

Nicky staggered to his chair and sat down, his head in his hands, his shoulders softly heaving. Aaron knelt next to him, one hand on his shoulder, the other patting his knee. Kevin sat on the deck a little behind them, his laughter faded, wiping at the corner of his eyes, gasping for air. 

 

“Andrew?” 

 

Andrew looked at Neil, sliding his mask of indifference and boredom back on, like a Halloween costume, hiding the rage underneath. “What?”

 

Neil searched Andrew’s face for anything, but found nothing except Andrew. “Nothing.” He turned and returned to the deck.

 

“Nicky, where are the swim trunks at?”

 

Nicky looked up, tears stained his cheeks and his eyes rimmed in red. He sniffed once and said, “On the kitchen table.”

 

Andrew quirked an eyebrow at Neil in a silent question.

 

“I’m wet. Might as well get in the water.” 

 

Nicky seemed to perk up at Neil’s comment. “What? You wanna get in the pool?”

 

“Yeah, why not?” Neil was soaked anyways, and the heat was becoming unbearable. With everyone’s temper flaring, he actually thought everyone needed a good soak. “I’ll be back.”

 

Neil traipsed inside the house, leaving the door open behind him. Neil wasn’t surprised when Andrew appeared by his side a few minutes later. Neil was staring at the swim trunks on the kitchen table in slack jawed confusion.

 

“What the hell, Nicky?” he muttered to himself. 

 

Andrew chuckled. “So about those swim trunks.” 

In front of Neil laid three pairs of trunks. Nicky and Aaron were already in their trunks. Nicky in a shorter pair with vibrant Hawaiian flowers set against a black background, and Aaron in a longer pair of plain blue with a black stripe down the side of his thigh. One pair in Kevin’s size sat on the table. A shorter, tighter pair of basic dark blue with thick green, white and lighter blue stripes across the middle. Neil would have stifled a laugh at Andrew’s trunks, but he saw his own, making Andrew’s pale in comparison. 

 

Neil threaded a finger through the waist of the only pair in his own size and gave Andrew a wide-eyed look as Andrew wolf whistled at Neil. 

 

“Is he joking? Tell me he’s joking.” Neil felt a bit of panic rise up in his chest. 

 

Andrew held up his own selection in answer. Neil stared at the cat head and pineapple and Hawaiian flower neon print concoction in Andrew’s hand and sighed in defeat at his own.

 

“They really don’t expect me to go out in these do they?” 

 

Andrew took the skimpy trunks from Neil, holding them up in front of him, studying the thin fabric. “They are orange. Your favorite color.” Andrew waggled his eyebrows in amusement.

 

“I’m glad this is amusing you.”

 

“Oh, this is amusing me greatly. I think you should make it a habit of wearing Speedo boxers everyday of your life.” 

 

“What about your cat in Hawaiian hell trunks?”

 

“Hideous, but at least mine will hide my junk. Anyways, I’m not changing. You’re the one that wanted to change.” Andrew presented air quotes with the last word.

 

“I’m not wearing these out there. I can’t.” 

 

Andrew shrugged, but the menacing smile stayed on his face. 

 

“Hey, wait a minute, why don’t you want to kill Nicky for this?”

 

“Not his fault he’s stupid,” Andrew answered, fingers twisting in the orange fabric. “And, this is at least interesting. I’m letting him slide on sheer value.” 

 

Neil grunted and snatched the suite from Andrew’s fingers. 

 

“I’ll be back.” Neil wasn’t happy, but he was backed into a corner. He traipsed up the stairs to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. 

 

He slipped off his tank top, shorts and boxers and pulled on the trunks and glanced in the mirror. Behind his sunburned cheeks, a deeper red flushed. He had never worn something so ridiculous. His whole life revolved around baggy shirts and pants two sizes too big. Nondescript colors and styles. Now, he was standing in a bathroom wearing an extremely tight pair of extremely short and extremely bright orange swim trunks that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Neil groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. 

 

Neil started at a quiet knock on the door. “Are you planning your escape?” Andrew called from the other side of the door. 

 

With a gust of air, Neil flicked open the lock and Andrew let himself in silently. 

 

Andrew shut the door behind him, sitting his trunks on the counter, and turned to look at Neil. His heated stare trailed up and down Neil’s body. Neil forced himself to stand still and not squirm. Under different circumstances, Neil would have thoroughly enjoyed Andrew taking him apart with just his eyes. Finally, Andrew settled his hand around his own chin, biting slightly on his index finger. His hazel eyes dark and his eyebrows furrowed. To unknowing eyes, Andrew looked mad, but the softness in his shoulders and chest, the slight bulge below his waist, and quick breaths told Neil all he needed to know. 

 

“You like?”

 

“I hate. Yes or no?”

 

“Yes.” 

 

Andrew almost hurled himself at Neil, his lips bruising and his hands searching. Andrew wrapped his arms around Neil’s shoulders and pulled him flush against his body. Neil’s stomach tumbled, his skin tingled, his heart raced against his rib cage, and his hands scrambled against the wall behind him to find purchase. Andrew’s lips trailed hot kisses down Neil’s neck and over his chest. A flame began to smolder in the pit of his stomach, and ignited when Andrew ran a palm between Neil’s legs and up his abdomen. 

 

“Andrew,” Neil keened. 

 

Andrew sunk teeth into Neil’s collarbone and soothed the delicious burn with quick, wet licks. He pressed his hips into Neil’s and ground out a rhythm that matched his lips on Neil’s, and left Neil begging for words. His mind had no room for anything except Andrew right now. 

Andrew pulled back, searching Neil’s face. Neil searched his in kind, taking in how Andrew’s pupils were dilated, making his hazel eyes almost dark brown, how his red cheeks were now redder and how his swollen, red lips parted in breath. 

 

“Later,” Andrew said. Neil took a deep breath and slumped against the wall, but smiled. 

 

“Think they’ll notice if I take a cold shower?” Neil asked breathless.

 

Andrew shrugged and tried to hide the smug smirk on his lips. He gathered the swim trunks from the counter and waved a finger at Neil. “Out. I gotta change into this atrocity.”

 

From the other side of the door, Neil heard Andrew call out, “Don’t say I never do anything for you.”

 

Neil chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiddie pools.   
> Sober regrets.  
> General bonding.

Neil and Andrew stood in the upstairs hallway staring each other down. Neil in his orange skimpy suite, and Andrew in his almost equally repulsive Hawaiian cat head and pineapple abomination.

 

“Seriously? You’re letting them get away with this?”

 

Andrew shrugged. 

 

From downstairs, Nicky called up the stairs, “Neil? Andrew?” His voice was meek and much more sober. 

 

“Yeah, Nicky, we’ll be down in a minute.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Hey, Nicky?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Why these?”

 

Neil didn’t even need to explain. 

 

“Uh, those were the only ones in your size, I think. At least that’s what Aaron said. He was in charge of the trunks.”

 

“Thanks,” Neil called down the stairs. To Andrew he said, “I’m gonna kill your brother.”

 

Andrew rolled his eyes and took off down the stairs. Neil followed. Halfway down the stairs, Andrew’s shirt hit him square in the chest, and Neil knew it was for his comfort solely. Andrew wouldn’t leave him alone in this. Neil kept reminding himself that he dressed out with these guys almost daily and shared a room with some of them, but somehow this was different. 

 

Neil stood at the backdoor just out of sight and listened. Kevin had sobered up some too and was groaning about his head hurting and the heat and Nicky was humming along to a silent song. Over it all, Neil heard Andrew’s low voice, dangerous and daring. 

 

“I don’t know what game you’re playing, but back off.” 

 

Neil smirked recognizing his own words against Aaron earlier in the day. 

 

“I swear-” Aaron started, but Andrew cut him off.

 

From where Neil stood, he could see a glint of metal against Aaron’s throat. 

 

“Do not swear to me. This is my only warning.” 

 

Aaron nodded.

 

Neil took a deep breath and promised himself, he wouldn’t let this bother him. He stepped out onto the deck just as Andrew was sliding his knife into his pocket and Aaron walked away rubbing at his neck. Neil headed straight to the table of booze and poured himself two shots. An awkward silence settled over the yard. Neil poured another shot of liquid courage, it burning all the way down, and decided to lighten the mood. The sun was still high in the sky, but night was coming soon, and with it the promise of cooler temps and cooler heads. 

 

“Okay, people, let’s do this.” Neil smiled at Kevin, who just swatted his hand at him like he was an annoying fly, but Nicky smiled in kind, eyes lingering a little longer than necessary on Neil, and jumped up. 

 

“I know! We need music!” Nicky plugged his phone to an outlet by the house and heavy dance music filtered across the yard from speakers outside the house. 

 

Neil wanted to punch the smug look off Aaron’s face, but settled for dragging the water hose back to the pool and dropping it in the water. He sat down with a splash, facing the deck, the water coming up past his belly button. 

 

“Jump on in everyone, the water’s fine.” Neil splashed the water over his face and torso and ran his fingers through his hair. Andrew seemed happy to watch where he was, standing next to Kevin. 

 

“Oh, Andrew,” Nicky called running into the house and back out again with something fiery orange in his hands. “I almost forgot. Here.” 

 

Nicky handed Andrew what Neil quickly realized were floaties. Neil held his breath, ready to jump to action if needed.

 

“I know how much you hate the water.” Nicky smiled softly.

 

Andrew inhaled sharply and in a quick motion both floaties deflated with a small squeak. Nicky looked scandalized. His jaw dropped and quickly formed into a frown. 

 

Andrew didn’t say another word, only plucked the laptop from Kevin’s hands and pulled him by his arm into the house. Kevin was still whining when they returned, only now he was in his swim trunks and shirt. Andrew tugged him across the deck to the pool.

“I don’t want to. You can’t make me.” Kevin pouted and dug his heels into the grass, refusing to budge, but Andrew was stronger.

 

“You’re a bad drunk and worse sober, now shut up and get in.” Andrew pushed Kevin toward the pool. 

 

Kevin looked as bad as everyone else, with red skin and tired eyes and slumped shoulders. Kevin sighed in defeat and tugged off his shirt. He lowered himself into the pool and grimaced at the temperature change. Even lukewarm water was a welcome relief from the sauna around them. 

 

Andrew stepped in and sat down, pressing against Neil’s side. The pool was large enough across for everyone to keep their legs stretched out, but Andrew pulled his knees to his chest.

 

“Any truth to the not liking water thing?” Neil whispered against Andrew’s ear.

 

Andrew glared. “Shut up.”

 

Neil pressed a little closer and held back another comment for later. Nicky and Aaron sat at the table talking, knocking back drinks, and eating chips. Some popular pop song poured out of the speakers, and the three shots of whiskey settled in Neil’s veins like the calm after the storm. Maybe this day would get better after all. Neil yawned and leaned back further against the pool’s side, the water rising higher on his chest, sliding one arm across the plastic behind Andrew without touching him. Surprisingly, Andrew leaned closer and pressed his back into Neil’s arm.

 

Kevin blinked slowly and muttered something unintelligible to Neil.

 

“What was that?” Neil pushed his fingers through the water and splashed some on his chest again. 

 

“Sorry for earlier.” Kevin muttered. 

 

Neil couldn’t help it, he laughed, a great big laugh that had him gasping for air. That is, until Andrew pounded a fist against his spine with a thud.

 

“I’m sorry, but did you, Kevin Day, just apologize to me?”

 

Kevin huffed, but stayed silent. 

 

Neil scooped up a handful of water and splashed it at Kevin. 

 

“The fuck?” Kevin gasped, blinking water out of his eyes. 

 

“Live a little, Day. And I’m not sorry. You needed to get all that shit off your chest.”

 

“Easy for you to say, Mr. I-have-to-tell-off-everyone-for-everything-whenever-I-can.” Kevin’s word held no heat and he smiled, pushing some water toward Neil. 

 

“What can I say? I like to keep it real.” Andrew scoffed and pushed Neil into the water.

 

“Real my ass,” Andrew muttered and Neil had to laugh at the nonsense of the word, “Real” and “Neil” connected. 

 

Nicky appeared at the side of the pool. 

 

“Room for one more?” He asked shyly. 

 

“Of course,” Neil replied, but Nicky looked to Andrew, who nodded. 

 

“Thanks.” Nicky climbed in and sat next to Kevin.

 

“Ahhhh. This feels so good.” Nicky splashed in the water and poured handfuls over his hair. “This afternoon was a little silly, huh?”

 

“You can say that again,” Neil said at the same time Kevin agreed. 

 

“Heat and booze don’t mix, I guess.” Nicky grinned. 

 

“Not at all,” Neil agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S'mores around a campfire.

Everyone sat in the pool until the sun went under the horizon, taking with it the heat and frustration of the day. Aaron had eventually joined them and a fight over the water hose ensued, leaving all parties soaked and laughing, except Andrew who looked like a soaked angry cat ready to claw eyes out, but his knives stayed put. 

 

They talked about everything from Exy and school to pending political elections and the zombie apocalypse, which Andrew believed the two to be interchangeable.

 

“Have you seen Trump?” Andrew’s eyes sparkled in a way Neil had never seen. “Come on that toupee is covering some serious Zombie bites. His makeup artists are pros at covering his dead flesh. Give him 3 months in charge and this world will be a zombie bonanza. Trust me.” 

 

Neil enjoyed the spark in Andrew’s eyes when he talked about his over the top conspiracy theories and how aliens will one day inhabit the Earth. Neil had leaned back into the pool and smiled at Andrew, even though everyone else groaned. 

 

Eventually, they all dragged themselves out of the pool and into the house to shower and change. 

 

Neil and Andrew waited until last, lingering outside under the dusty pink and yellow sky. Andrew lit the tiki torches that lined the deck, and Neil cleaned up the drink station in preparation for dinner. 

 

Andrew dropped the lighter next to Neil and slid his hands around Neil’s waist from behind, dropping his chin on Neil’s shoulder. Neil continued to wipe off the table, but tilted his head back and softly kissed Andrew’s cheek.

 

“Some day?” Andrew said, leaning his head against Neil’s.

 

“You can say that again.” Neil dropped the rag and trailed feather light touches along Andrew’s knuckles. Andrew shivered and sighed contentedly. Andrew pulled Neil closer and kissed him gently on the tender skin below his ear. 

 

Neil shifted in Andrew’s arms and asked for consent to put his arms around Andrew’s neck. 

 

“Yes,” Andrew whispered almost breathless. 

 

Neil wrapped his arms around Andrew’s neck, careful to leave a comfortable amount of space between them. He brushed at the fine wisps of hair along the nape of Andrew’s neck. In the waning sunlight, Andrew was almost too handsome for Neil to look at. The flickering flames cast shadows on Andrew’s angular features, painting him in sharp contrasts. The colors of the sky danced in his hair, making it more golden than white. Andrew’s hazel eyes took on a greenish-yellow tinge. Neil forced himself to breath.

 

“You’re staring,” Andrew said, his voice soft like a sinful caress. Andrew’s eyes studied Neil with an intensity Neil had rarely seen before. Andrew’s gaze traveled from Neil’s messy auburn hair to his pale eyes and sunburned chest and finally lingered over his lips.

 

A peace settled over Neil. A peace he had never knew he was capable of. This peace that he only found in Andrew. He knew that Andrew was home and wherever Andrew went, he would follow. Neil saw a lifetime of this - soft caresses and biting but loving words, knowing looks and passionate kisses. 

 

“You’re staring, too,” Neil whispered back so quietly he wondered if Andrew even heard him. 

 

“So I am.” 

 

Neil swallowed, holding himself back from kissing Andrew, letting him take charge. 

 

Andrew knew what Neil wanted. “Yes or no?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Andrew pressed his lips to Neil, a gentle dance of lips that threatened to lull Neil to sleep only out of the quiet calm it created in him. Neil ran his fingers through Andrew’s soft hair. This kiss was not like earlier. This was candlelight dancing in the dark. Lingering touches behind backs. Entwined fingers under tables. This kiss was a secret only to be held between lovers. Neil melted into Andrew. 

 

Hours or minutes or seconds passed before their lips parted. Andrew’s lips hovered over Neil’s and his warm breath sent shivers up his spine. 

 

“I’m gonna go shower.” Andrew slid his hand down Neil’s back, resting it over the swell of his ass. He leaned up into Neil’s ear, his lips brushing over the shell, and whispered, “I haven’t forgotten about later.” With a squeeze, Andrew pulled away and left Neil alone on the deck to melt or burn, he wasn’t sure which. 

 

***

 

Neil jumped out of the shower, towel dried in a hurry, and threw a pair of baggy shorts and a T-shirt on. His stomach growled, demanding food. The house had cooled down enough to cook, but the stuffy sensation still left much to be desired. In the kitchen, hot dog buns were being toasted, premade potato salad was scooped onto plates, while hot dogs grilled outside over the fire pit. Neil hadn’t realized how hungry he was, but he planned on eating at least three hot dogs and two scoops of potato salad, and maybe some chips. He carried two plates outside to the table and returned for the others. Andrew sat next to Aaron by the fire pit grilling in silence. 

 

Nicky brought some chilled sodas, water and a handle of vodka and whiskey to the table. Kevin appeared next with a plate of buns and bottles of ketchup and mustard. A few minutes later, Andrew and Aaron dropped a plate of hot dogs in the center of the table. 

 

“Dig in,” Aaron said, taking a seat between Nicky and Kevin. 

 

They ate in silence. Each one shoveling food in their mouths like it was the first meal they had in months. Andrew put away two hot dogs, almost an entire bag of chips, which had Neil fighting him for food, and filled another bun with potato salad.

 

“Carbs,” Andrew answered to all the raised eyebrows and looks of disgust around him. 

 

After the dishes had been carried inside, washed and put away, everyone trailed back outside with pillows and blankets to stash in their tents. Aaron and Nicky were sharing a tent. Kevin got his own, because, according to Nicky, he “snores like a freight train with a cold,” which left Andrew and Neil with the last tent. 

 

Neil helped Andrew straighten blankets on the floor of their tent. Andrew unrolled and unzipped the new sleeping bags and layered them on top of each other. Neil tossed their pillows at one end of the tent, side by side, and rejoined everyone outside after leaving a chaste kiss on Andrew’s lips. 

 

They sat around the fire pit, the orange flames undulating before them, like a snake in the charmer’s presence, and Neil stifled a yawn. Andrew glanced at him.

 

Nicky excused himself and returned a short while later with a bag of marshmallows, chocolate bars and graham crackers piled on a large plate. Sticks and a spoon were in one hand, and tucked against his side was a frosty cylinder of ice cream. He sat the plate down in his chair and handed the ice cream to Andrew.

 

“Double brownie batter with a fudge swirl and chocolate chip cookie dough core for the ice cream connoisseur.” Nicky turned to Kevin. “Kevin, if you want an apple it’s in the fridge. If you want to be normal for a change, I have s’mores.” 

 

Kevin scoffed, but stayed seated. Aaron grabbed two sticks and marshmallows, handing one set to Andrew. Andrew sat the ice cream at his feet, balancing the spoon on top. 

 

“Neil, have you ever made s’mores?” Nicky asked threading a sticky marshmallow onto a stick.

 

Neil had heard of s’mores, knew of s’mores, and even made s’mores once in a microwave at one of the rundown places they had stayed when he was a kid, but he had never made honest to goodness s’mores. “Not really.” 

 

Nicky frowned. “You poor baby.”

 

“What do you mean, ‘not really?’?” Kevin asked finally picking up a stick.

 

“I made one in a microwave once while we were on the run, but nothing like this.” Neil gestured to the fire. Neil’s gut clenched with memories and he swallowed thickly. 

 

“Microwave? How does that even work?” Aaron asked.

 

“Marshmallow on a plate. Heat it up. Then stick it on some chocolate between the graham crackers, or in my case, all I had were saltines, and eat.” Neil shrugged. Everyone but Andrew snarled up their noses. “The only hard part was making sure the marshmallow didn’t explode everywhere. I did that once and my mom just about killed me.” 

 

“Neil, Neil, Neil, you are about to experience something so mind blowing, that it will make sex seem boring.”

 

Aaron grunted Nicky’s name in warning. Andrew scoffed in disbelief at the same time. Neil hid a smile at Andrew’s reaction. 

 

Nicky walked Neil through the s’mores making process, and in the end, Neil had a chocolaty, gooey treat that left his face and hands sticky and sweet. Andrew looked at him like he wanted to lick him. Neil raised his eyebrows at Andrew, but he turned his face and muttered, “105%.” 

 

Andrew finished his s’mores and started on his ice cream. He held a spoonful out to Neil, and Neil opened his mouth letting Andrew shovel in the ice cream. Neil’s lips puckered from the amount of sugar in his mouth.

 

“How do you eat so much sugar?”

 

Andrew shrugged. “Tastes good.” 

 

Neil nodded in agreement. He did have a point.

 

The evening went on as the sun went further below the horizon, leaving an inky purple haze across the sky. Stars dotted the velvet curtain and a sliver of the moon lit the night sky. More s’mores were made and ate. Conversations ebbed and flowed until most of the men were silent, full and happy and relaxed. One by one, the men started to yawn. Each one muttering a “g’night” until only Andrew and Neil were left by the fire, now just smoldering embers. 

 

“Come on,” Andrew said standing and holding out a hand to Neil. Neil slid his hand in Andrew’s and let Andrew lace his fingers with his. Andrew poured a bottle of water on the dying embers and turned toward their tent.

 

From inside one of the tents, Nicky shouted, “Be safe, you two!”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Nicky. I do not need to think about that.” Aaron called next.

 

Followed be Kevin’s, “I don’t care if you’re safe, I don’t want to hear you two fucking.” 

 

“I agree with Kevin.” Aaron called. 

 

“Shut up all of you,” Andrew growled. 

 

Neil stifled a chuckle and climbed into the tent after Andrew.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew wants Neil. Neil wants Andrew. Andrew blames it on those awful orange shorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is nothing except an indulgence for me. I couldn't pass up some Andreil smut while camping out. This is PWP with feels. I had trouble writing this because I feel that smut and Andreil is sacred, so I tried to make it as true to character as possible, while still keeping true to the story. 
> 
> Fair warning, this is only porn. Please don't read if you're under 18. If you skip this chapter, you're not missing much as far as the whole story goes. 
> 
> These lovely characters belong to Nora Sakavic.

“Can you believe those guys?” Neil fluffed his pillow and situated himself on the sleeping bags.

 

Andrew scoffed. “Yes. I can actually.” He climbed over Neil and plopped down next to him in the tent stretching out with a soft swoosh.

 

Neil ran his fingers over and up, stretching worn muscles with a weary groan. He tucked an arm under his pillow and turned on his side to watch Andrew. Neil relaxed into the cool fabric and sighed, comfort already settling in his bones. He had spent a fair share of his life on the run, and camping out had never been this comfortable. Running from one crappy, rundown motel to another and from one dilapidated car to equally ruined park bench or alley had taken a lot out of Neil. Life on the run had not been comfortable. It had been cold and hard and lonely, but tonight was different. The darkness surrounded him like a warm blanket with only a sliver of moonlight filtering into the tent. Crickets and cicadas chirped and chittered quietly, a slight breeze ruffled the tent’s fabric, and somewhere in the far distance a train whistle called. 

 

Neil reached across the small expanse between them and grazed a finger over Andrew’s hand, leaving only a memory of a touch. Andrew rolled onto his side, his dark eyes golden and gleaming in the silver moonlight. Neil resisted the urge reach out and run a hand through his hair. Andrew ran a considering finger over his lips and leaned toward Neil, so close he shivered at the warm breath that slid over his cheek.

 

“It’s later,” Andrew whispered. “Yes or no?”

 

“Yes.” Neil leaned in further to close the gap. 

 

Andrew kissed Neil so softly, he wondered if this was his Andrew. Neil marveled at the delicate movements of Andrew’s lips, how they caressed Neil’s then sucked at his bottom lip ever so slightly. A gust of air escaped his mouth in pleasant defeat, melting into Andrew’s lavish kisses. Andrew had a way of stealing Neil’s breath that astonished him. From their very first meeting, until, Neil was sure, his last gasp of air, every one of his breaths belonged to Andrew. 

 

Neil pushed his fingers through Andrew’s fine hair, stroking short nails over his scalp. Andrew shivered and slid closer, goose bumps peppering his skin, his warmth radiating around Neil. Neil was lost in a deluge of Andrew - soft hair threaded through fingers, the comforting smell of smoke and Andrew’s soap, heated kisses from unrelenting lips, firm fingers dragging across Neil’s skin. Neil traced the shell of Andrew’s ear, sighing against his lips, and then pressed fingers to the tense muscles of his neck, kneading until Andrew tilted his forehead against Neil’s shoulder. Andrew’s control never faltered, but there were rare moments where it shook and threatened to give way. Neil lived for these moments when Andrew’s hard outer shell grew a bit translucent allowing Neil more than just a glimpse behind guarded eyes. Neil dotted careful kisses along Andrew’s sharp cheekbone and down his jaw, finally sucking at his pounding pulse point. A heavy gasp slipped from Andrew’s mouth, which he quickly silenced against Neil’s mouth. 

 

Andrew’s hand tugged at the hem of Neil’s shirt in silent question. Neil pulled his shirt off, tossing it across the tent. Just as quickly, heavy and unforgiving fingers gripped and pushed against his chest and abdomen. Neil rolled on his back, Andrew a sturdy weight pressing him down into the silky fabric beneath him. The kisses turned hard and hot and wanting, leaving both men breathless. Neil withheld a whimper when Andrew’s hands traveled along his waist, fingers dipping below elastic, teasing. A fire exploded just inside Neil’s rib cage, expanding around his back, down his spine, and finally settling in his abdomen. There was nothing else except fire and Andrew. 

 

Andrew pulled away from Neil to look him in the eyes. “Touch me?” he asked. Andrew wrapped his hands around Neil’s wrists where they rested against his neck, motionless, waiting for an answer. “Yes or no?”

 

Neil’s eyes fluttered open, frozen at the words, the only movement his chest heaving and his eyes searching Andrew’s face. This was not the first time Andrew had said these rare words. Neil had never taken a single moment with Andrew for granted, nor would he. Each time Andrew allowed him to touch him, Neil found it a profound honor, a silent profession of trust and faith and understanding. Neil knew how relaxed and comfortable Andrew had to be to make this request. Each time Andrew asked Neil to touch him, Neil accepted the invitation with reverence, treating Andrew’s body as a priceless artifact, wanting to replace all bad memories along his skin with his own marks, marks that spoke of respect and care and protection.

 

“Yes. Where?” Neil asked, still searching Andrew for any hidden signs of distress.

 

“Everywhere, but no funny business with my ass, and for tonight only.” Andrew drew Neil’s hands to his chest. “It was either you or ice cream, and seeing we’re out of ice cream, I’m settling for your stupid ass.” 

 

Neil rolled his eyes, but his insides shuddered at that word: Everywhere. He knew that Andrew would only voice such a request when he wanted to be close to Neil. It was rare, but it did happen. Goosebumps erupted along his exposed skin at the thought. Andrew noticed, like only Andrew could, and rubbed his hands over Neil’s biceps. His protection and possessiveness evident in the motion.

 

“Don’t make such a big deal out of it, moron.” Andrew nudged his nose against his cheek, his lips curling slightly into what Neil imagined to be a vicious smirk.

 

“You first,” Neil quipped back with a quiet laugh, his hands mapping out Andrew’s torso. 

 

“I blame those god awful orange shorts,” Andrew said between kisses. “I’m going to torch them in the morning. Use them for kindling in that goddamn kiddie pool.” 

 

Neil laughed, remembering how Andrew reacted to seeing Neil in the tight shorts. “Oh, no you’re not. I’ll hide them before you can set them on fire.”

 

“Then you will be walking back to Palmetto, junkie.” Andrew mock saluted him with two fingers to his temple. “No hideous fashion choices allowed in my car.”

 

“What about your cat in Hawaiian hell trunks?”

 

“Already had some knife practice with them. They’ll be joining the kindling.”

 

Somewhere in the yard Nicky gasped, but said nothing.

 

Neil smirked. “You still wouldn’t make me walk all the way back to Palmetto. I could do it, but I would rather not.” 

 

“Watch me. Now shut up, you’re ruining the mood with your incessant, tedious chatter.” Andrew kissed him once on the lips then trailed open mouth kisses down to Neil’s collarbone, sinking his teeth into the tender skin. Neil groaned at the delicious sensation of pain and pleasure.

 

“Remind me to send Aaron a thank you card,” Neil said, breathless. 

 

A moment later Aaron yelled from the tent over, “Do not send me any fucking thank you cards, you fuckwit!” 

 

Neil couldn’t help it, he burst into laughter, sending Andrew to his knees, straddling his hips with a frustrated glare. Neil had forgotten that they were not truly alone. Only a thin piece of fabric separated them from the others. He laughed until he doubled over, his forehead tipped against Andrew’s chest. He glanced up to meet Andrew’s eyes. They were hard and dissatisfied. Neil took a deep breath, coughing, and wiped at his eyes.

 

“Go to sleep, Aaron,” Andrew called, awkwardly patting Neil on the back, trying to stop him from choking on his laughter. This made Neil’s laughing start all over again. 

 

“Don’t talk about me when you’re having sex. That’s beyond weird, even for you two stupid fuckers.” Aaron said. “And shut your fucking laughing up, Neil.”

 

“Shut the fuck up, all of you!” Kevin yelled. 

 

“Oh, now you’ve gone and done it.” Nicky laughed. “You have woken the Exy queen from her slumber.” 

 

“If you all do not go to sleep in ten seconds, none of you will live to see tomorrow.” Andrew’s voice was calm, but the edge in it quieted the other men. 

 

Neil pressed his hands into his sides, gasping for air. Andrew’s hand slid around the back of Neil’s neck, a firm pressure, and Neil took a steadying breath to compose himself. 

 

“Priceless,” Neil said around shaky breathes. 

 

Andrew looked at Neil, an undeniable hunger beneath his annoyed stare. His legs tensed against Neil’s hips almost imperceptible and burning pleasure ignited through Neil’s veins again. 

 

“I think I told you to shut.the.fuck.up.” Andrew licked a firm stripe along Neil’s neck, and then sucked a kiss on his earlobe. 

 

Neil shivered as the fire transformed into an inferno, stoked by Andrew’s touch. He captured Andrew’s lips in his own, kissing him with a surprising ferocity. He poured every ounce of his desire into his actions. His lips bruising and harsh. His teeth biting and his tongue licking, soothing painful spots then darting inside Andrew’s mouth, hot and fast. Andrew reached down to tug off his own shirt and crushed his body against Neil. His mind went blank, except for one word: _Skin, skin, skin_. 

 

Andrew’s body was a hot and unyielding force against him. His thigh slotted between his legs. Hands expertly searching and dismantling Neil piece by piece. Andrew moved down his chest, open mouth kisses across burning, bare skin. He stopped to take Neil’s nipple in his mouth, pulling and licking. Pleasure and pain shooting to his core. Neil groaned and looked down at Andrew. His intense gaze stared back, pulling a nipple taut between lips and teeth. Neil had to steady himself, resisting the urge to rut against Andrew’s thigh. Neil exhaled and threw his head back against the pillow in a fruitless attempt to keep control. He knew he couldn’t lose control, but it was quickly slipping through his grasp like water. Andrew knew what he was doing. Neil knew how much pleasure it brought Andrew to strip Neil bare until he was left a writhing mess beneath him. He knew how much Neil enjoyed being broken down and then reassembled in a way that only Andrew could. Neil would happily let all his inhibitions and fears go in Andrew’s presence because he could trust Andrew. He would still be there afterwards and calmly glue Neil’s fractured pieces back together. 

 

“You tease,” Neil said, his voice cracking at motions from Andrew’s tongue. 

 

Andrew tugged on his nipple again, this time his tongue licking against the sensitive skin, leaving Neil to melt into a puddle. Neil stopped a growl in his throat and wrapped his hands around Andrew’s shoulders, guiding him back to his lips. 

 

Neil clasped one hand around the side of Andrew’s neck and the other on his shoulder, crashing their lips together in another burning frenzy. Neil’s hand trailed down Andrew’s torso, fingers exploring and mapping. He discovered that Andrew’s nipples were just as sensitive as his own and resulted in a violent shudder when tweaked ever so slightly. A spot just under Andrew’s rib cage made Andrew melt into Neil with a sigh, and another spot along his waist made Andrew tense, his body rigid against Neil. He quickly moved his hands back to where they had been until the tension melted away and Andrew softened against Neil again. 

 

“Yes or no?” Andrew asked, straddling Neil’s thighs and tugging on the waist of Neil’s shorts.

 

“Yes.” Neil watched Andrew slip his fingers under the elastic waist band. His touch feather light against sensitive skin, trailing over the deep V of his hip bones. Neil lifted his hips, and Andrew tugged his shorts and underwear off, letting Neil’s erection spring free. 

Andrew’s eyes darkened even more. He slid his tongue over his lips, pulling his bottom lip inside his mouth, biting and staring at Neil like he wanted to devour him. Neil shuddered under his heavy gaze, suppressing a guttural sound in his chest. Neil sat forward, gripping Andrew’s hips in his hands, holding Andrew’s gaze. He hoped it conveyed all the gratitude he felt for Andrew’s trust in him. All the protection. All the understanding. All the desire. Neil was home. 

 

He kissed at the hollow of Andrew’s neck, flicking his tongue over tender skin and sucking ever so slightly. He ran his hands over the sparse, pale hair scattered in the center of Andrew’s chest, his heart thudding frantically beneath Neil’s hands, and Andrew tightened his arms around Neil’s back. Neil ran his hands around Andrew’s back, fingers tracing over the knobs of his spine, taut muscles, and his strong shoulder blades. Neil was lost in a haze of Andrew. Neil inhaled Andrew’s scent - sun and smoke and sweat, and he relished the salty, pure taste of Andrew’s skin as his lips trailed across his bare skin. The rest of the world faded away.

 

“Junkie,” Andrew muttered against Neil’s hair. He chased the words with a kiss to the top of his head and tangled his fingers through Neil’s auburn locks. 

 

He sat back and grazed his fingers over Andrew’s sharp cheekbones, and slid a thumb under his chin, pulling him closer. Desire throbbed painfully in Neil’s erection, but he didn’t want to rush this. 

 

“Always.” Neil kissed Andrew again. He swirled his tongue with Andrew’s and sucked until Andrew whimpered in pleasure. 

 

“I hate you,” Andrew said against Neil’s lips, fingers clenching Neil’s biceps hard enough to leave bruises. 

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Neil laid Andrew down on the sleeping bags. Neil watched Andrew - a deep flush spreading across his chest and rising up his throat; the heaving of his chest; his wet and swollen red lips. 

 

“You gonna take my pants off, junkie?”

 

“All in good time,” Neil said with a smirk.

 

“Fuck this.” Andrew reached toward his own waist band and started to pull his pants off. Neil stopped him but picked up where he left off. Neil sucked in a breath when Andrew’s erection emerged from his expensive black briefs, thick and flushed, nestled in pale curls, the tip glistening, a prominent vein throbbing. Andrew rose to his knees and yanked Neil to him, lips crushed, erections pressed against thighs, hips rutting and grinding, hands hot and heavy on burning skin. Neil figured he was going to explode from the overwhelming sensations. 

 

“You’re doing so good,” Andrew whispered against Neil’s ear, and Neil had to grip Andrew’s shoulders just to keep upright. Andrew smirked, knowing just how to turn the tables on Neil. 

 

“Damn you,” Neil said between kisses along Andrew’s neck. 

 

Andrew gripped Neil’s hips and pulled closer. Neil bit down on Andrew’s shoulder to stifle a groan. Andrew growled and dug his fingers into Neil’s side.

 

“I want to hear you.”

 

“But… but… the others,” Neil stuttered, pulling back to look at Andrew.

 

“What about them?” Andrew’s eyebrow quirked and he quickly gripped Neil’s cock in his fist and tugged. Once. Twice. Three times.

 

Neil sighed into the movement. Andrew’s hand kept a steady rhythm, adding gasoline to the fire coursing through his body. Neil clung to Andrew’s shoulders. Andrew’s other hand came up to cup the side of Neil’s face, pulling his lips in for another drowning kiss. Neil moaned into Andrew’s mouth, the sensations traveling through his body almost too much. 

 

“You like that?” Andrew bit the side of Neil’s jaw, just below his ear. Neil nodded furiously, words escaping him. 

 

“What do you want, Neil?” Andrew’s hand kept its frantic rhythm and Neil wasn’t sure he could answer such a question. He wanted everything he already had. He wanted this. He wanted the future they were planning. He wanted Andrew.

 

“You-” was all Neil could say before a groan was ripped from his chest. 

 

Andrew smirked, a smug look on his face that only made Neil more aroused. Andrew twisted his wrist one more time, and let go of Neil’s cock. It was like a bucket of cold water had been poured over his head and Neil gasped for air. He searched Andrew for any signs that he changed his mind, but only found Andrew with that same smug look and an even bigger smirk. 

 

“Still yes?” Neil asked between breathes. 

 

“Still yes,” Andrew answered. 

 

Neil almost asked why he stopped, but then Andrew reached over to grab his shorts, pulling a small bottle of lube and a condom from the pocket. Neil blew out an extended breath that puffed his cheeks out. 

 

“Yes or no?” Andrew asked, studying Neil’s face. Neil knew that Andrew never thought about sex flippantly and Neil’s gut clenched at how much thought he was sure Andrew put into this. This was not their first time, but each time was a new experience for both him and Andrew. He thought back to the moment on the porch right after dinner when everyone had left them. The passion, the tenderness, the careful caresses and embraces. Neil’s heart turned in his chest. 

 

Neil stared at Andrew, taking in the golden-greenish brown of his eyes, the pale blonde hair matted to his forehead, tendrils curling at his temples. Neil reached out and ran a hand through his hair, pulling him close to press a chaste kiss to his temple.

 

“Yes, of course.” The hushed words were reverent on Neil’s tongue, and Andrew shivered against him despite the heat.

 

Neil peppered kisses across Andrew’s cheek, up his temple and over his forehead. He trailed his lips down the bridge of his nose. Andrew scrunched up his nose and muttered something about how sappy Neil was being, but he never told him to stop. Neil lavished loving touches and kisses across Andrew. His thumb trailed over pale crescents of lashes, sharp bones and soft skin, stopping only after tracing Andrew’s cupid bow and settling his thumb under his chin. Andrew’s face had his usual bored look, but Neil could see encouragement under it. Reading Andrew was a practiced art that Neil was slowly starting to master. 

 

Andrew had been Neil’s first and would be his last. At times, Andrew would let Neil experiment, learning how to touch his body. How to kiss his skin. How to lick him just right. How to pull Neil’s name from his mouth and an orgasm from his body that left Andrew’s taste on his tongue and his name on his lips. That left his heart beating so hard Andrew’s name tattooed itself on the inside of his rib cage. He also learned the nuances concealed in Andrew’s glares and glances and scowls and rolls of eyes and blank masks. Every time Neil read Andrew’s face just right, Andrew would up his hate percentage. Neil didn’t care. 

 

“105%,” Andrew muttered as Neil dragged his fingers down Andrew’s torso, pressing his thumbs into the deep V of his hipbones, before taking Andrew’s cock in his hand. He sighed at the weight and smooth texture of it. He stroked him at a leisurely pace, feeling Andrew’s warm breath on his lips. Neil kneeled down and enclosed Andrew with his mouth, the desire to please Andrew overpowering the strong taste on his tongue. Andrew ran a hand through Neil’s hair then pressed into the scars on his cheek. Neil glanced up to see Andrew watching him, cheeks flushed, gasps and sighs trailing from his lips. A few moments later, Andrew pulled Neil to his lips to kiss him sloppily, before laying him down on the sleeping bags.

 

Andrew kissed Neil’s navel and followed the hair down, swallowing Neil whole. Neil gripped the sleeping bags. He growled Andrew’s name and did everything in his power to keep still under the steady hands on his thighs. Andrew knew exactly what he was doing, and Neil was putty in his hands. Andrew slid up Neil’s body to kiss him once more, before pouring lube on his fingers and tracing around Neil’s entrance. Neil was gasping with want. Andrew paid no attention to him. He continued his caresses. Neil once, in a post-orgasmic fog, swore that Andrew’s hands were the hands of a master artist and Neil was his canvas. Andrew raised an eyebrow and left the bedroom, muttering about how he wished the racquet had broken his ribcage back in Millport.

 

Andrew pushed at Neil’s thighs. “Spread your legs some more and relax.”

 

Neil was already panting with desire, but there would be no sex until he was fully prepared. Andrew always made sure that Neil was properly stretched and lubed before anything ever happened. Andrew slowly slid one slick finger inside, moving carefully. Neil sighed at the sensation, and whispered Andrew’s name. Neil smiled, watching Andrew. His face blank with an undercurrent of concentration. Andrew’s eyes raked over Neil’s naked form, his eyes so dark they appeared black. Andrew quickly darted his tongue out to wet his lips, and rubbed circles along the divot of Neil’s hipbone. 

 

Under Andrew’s heavy gaze and touch, Neil writhed, wanting more, needing more. 

 

“More,” he panted, looking at Andrew from beneath heavy eyelids. 

 

Andrew exhaled and inserted another finger, and Neil almost whined at the burning pleasure shooting straight to his core. Andrew circled Neil’s shaft with one hand, stroking lazily, and leaned forward to place a wet kiss at the tip of his cock. A shudder wracked Neil, but Andrew continued, letting his fingers move and slide inside him, stretching and swirling. He pressed hot kisses across the top of Neil’s thighs, trailing down, and lingering along the sensitive skin in the crease of his inner thigh. Neil couldn’t help the moan that tore through his chest. If the others heard it, they weren’t letting anyone know. Andrew just continued to lave his tongue up and down his inner thigh, biting and kissing and sucking. Neil was certain he would have plenty of memorable marks in the morning. Neil closed his eyes and let the waves of pleasure crash over him, sighing under open mouth kisses and whimpering when Andrew inserted a third finger and slid past his prostate, making Neil’s breath stumble in his lungs and his heart flip over violently. 

 

“Oh god, Andrew. Fuck.” Neil was quickly turning into a babbling mess. 

 

“You’re doing wonderful, Neil. You’re doing such a good job.” Andrew’s quiet praises echoed in his ears, imprinted on his heart, and shot straight to his cock. “You’re so handsome. So sexy. You’re mine, Neil. All mine.” 

 

“Kiss me,” Neil begged. “I need you to kiss me.” Those possessive words exploded hidden things inside Neil. Things exposed only between him and Andrew. 

 

Andrew’s hands stayed busy, but he leaned forward, hovering a few inches outside of Neil’s grasp, blonde hair shining silver in the cold moonlight tickling Neil’s face. “You like that, huh?” Andrew’s voice was thick and gravelly, full of desire. 

 

“You know I do. Kiss me? Yes or no?” Neil was too far gone to remember his pride. All he wanted was Andrew’s lips on his. He needed to be closer to him. 

 

“Good thing you’re interesting. Yes.” 

 

Neil crashed his lips into Andrew’s in a dirty, wet kiss full of tongue and teeth and lips. They sucked moans from each other like it was a contest, only stopping when their lungs burned for oxygen. 

 

Neil gripped Andrew’s face in gentle hands, kissed him softly once more, and whispered, “Fuck me, Andrew.” 

 

“About damn time.” The words held no heat, and Andrew returned the kiss. He slid his body down between Neil’s legs, bending his knees and sliding his ass further down the sleeping bag. Neil’s cock ached in anticipation. Andrew dropped some lube on his own cock then slid on the condom. He poured more lube on himself and then applied more to Neil. Andrew lined up with Neil’s opening and pushed in, a bit at a time, gentle and careful, never wanting to harm Neil. 

 

Neil relished in the feeling. The burning, throbbing sensation that was equal parts pain and pleasure. Neil didn’t even bother to stop the guttural noise that left his mouth when Andrew was fully inside him. Andrew slid a hand around Neil’s erection and rubbed circles into the underside of his head, distracting Neil from any pain. Andrew had always refused to thrust until Neil allowed him to move. Andrew leaned down, pressing Neil into the sleeping bags, and kissed him. He slid lingering kisses across Neil’s jaw and sucked bruises into his neck, trying to wash away any possible discomfort. Neil loved the feeling of Andrew inside him. How he filled him up and how close he was. How he belonged to Andrew.

 

As soon as Neil was comfortable, and the need to move outweighed any need to just be close to Andrew, he pushed his hips down. Andrew responded immediately, pulling out slightly and pushing back in. Each time pulling out a little more and pushing back in harder and deeper, but never painfully. Neil sighed into every thrust, relaxing into Andrew’s touch trailing over his shoulders and arms, and watching Andrew as Andrew watched him, just them in the world. In and out. In and out. In and out. 

 

Andrew was usually quiet except for a final grunt, but tonight he was more vocal. Every sigh and pant and gasp against Neil’s lips was electricity zinging through his veins. Neil settled into the symphony of searching fingers, fierce, deep kisses laced with lustful moans, mind-numbing yet exhilarating thrusts, and satisfying fullness. The world around Neil faded to black and white, leaving only him and Andrew in blazing Technicolor. Neil was hyperaware of the sweat sliding over their bodies, the heat of skin pressed against skin, the delicious friction of Andrew’s abs against his painfully hard cock. Neil never wanted this moment to end. 

 

“Fuck, Neil.” Andrew grunted into another thrust. Neil ran a hand through Andrew’s hair, pushing back wet bangs.

 

Neil slid his hands over Andrew’s back and hesitated just above his ass before remembering that Andrew had already given his permission. Neil grabbed firm muscles and squeezed, pushing Andrew down further, in deeper. Andrew and Neil moaned in unison. 

 

“Fuck,” Neil groaned the same time Andrew said, “Damn.” 

 

The sensations heightened and Neil could feel the familiar coil of tension in the base of his stomach. “I need you to touch me,” Neil whispered against Andrew’s ear, licking away his words. 

 

Andrew slid a hand around Neil’s cock and stroked. His hand moving the entire length, cupping his hand over the tip and sliding back down to his base. At the same time, Andrew tilted his hips up and hit Neil’s prostate. The combined sensation was too much, and too soon the tension exploded into stars behind his eyelids and Andrew’s name on his lips. Thick, white streams cascaded across Neil’s chest as Neil rode out the pulses.

 

“Neil,” Andrew groaned, the sight before him too much. He started thrusting at frantic pace and lacing his fingers with Neil’s. Neil watched Andrew, his eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed, lips parted in a pant, his skin flushed and sweaty. It was almost enough to make Neil hard again. 

 

“I’m gonna…” Andrew’s word trailed off into deep grunt, his body rigid. Andrew’s cock pulsed inside him with a pleasing warmth. Neil kissed Andrew’s wrist, letting him ride out his orgasm. Finally, Andrew collapsed on Neil. Neil ran his fingers through his hair, pushing sweaty locks from his face. Andrew clasped a palm over Neil’s cheek, fingers tracing scars. They kissed for what seemed like hours, but could have been minutes, before Andrew sat up, pulling himself from Neil. Neil whimpered at the loss. 

 

Andrew pulled out a sack he had stashed under the blankets. He took out a towel and wiped up Neil and himself, before tossing the tied-off condom into the sack. Andrew pulled on his clothes and tossed Neil his bundle of clothes. 

 

“I’ll be right back.” Andrew ducked out of the tent, with the sack and towel, leaving Neil alone. 

 

After getting dressed, he closed his eyes and sighed. Neil hadn’t realized he had dozed off until Andrew nudged his shoulder.

 

“You hungry?” Andrew asked, smelling of cigarette smoke and holding up a bag of chips and M&Ms. 

 

Neil nodded and sat up. “Yes or no?” 

 

“Yes,” Andrew answered opening the candy. 

 

Neil kissed him. “Thank you.” 

 

Andrew held up an M&M perched between two fingers and his thumb, a silent question in his eyes. Neil opened his mouth and Andrew shot it in. They took turns tossing M&Ms into each other’s mouths, alternating with chips and chaste kisses. 

 

When both men were full and exhausted, they stretched out on the blankets, Andrew protectively curled around Neil. Just as Neil’s eyelids slid shut and his breathing deepened, he felt more than heard Andrew whisper against his ear. 

 

“You can keep them.” 

 

Andrew kissed the nape of his neck and went to sleep. Neil fell asleep with a smile on his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

Neil woke to the sun filtering into the tent, a cooler breeze blowing in from the mesh windows. Birds chirped and flitted around outside. Andrew’s side of the bed was empty. Neil stretched and crawled out of the tent. Nicky and Kevin sat at the table of the deck, both wearing sunglasses and cradling their heads in their hands. Aaron and Andrew were nowhere to be seen. 

 

“Hey,” Neil said climbing the stairs of the deck.

 

Kevin groaned. 

 

Nicky shushed him with a finger to his lips. “It’s too early, lover boy.”

 

“Where’s Andrew?”

 

“Taking a shower. Aaron’s making coffee.” Nicky flopped his head against his arms on the table. “I’m never drinking again, Neil. Please don’t let me drink ever again. Promise me.” 

 

Neil smiled and agreed, knowing that would never work. 

 

“Too much vodka, Kevin?”

 

Kevin pulled his sunglasses down on the bridge of his nose and narrowed his red-rimmed eyes at Neil. “Too much vodka combined with not enough sleep. You two are like fucking rabbits.”

 

Nicky laughed, then promptly gripped his head in his hands and moaned. 

 

“I’ll be back with coffee and aspirin.” 

 

Kevin waved a flippant hand toward Neil.

 

Neil went into the kitchen and saw Aaron in nearly the same position at the kitchen table as Kevin and Nicky. The coffee sputtered and dribbled then stopped. Neil sat five coffee mugs onto the countertop and started pouring in the coffee, thick and dark as motor oil, the smell warming his soul. He gathered a bottle of aspirin and some waters then poured milk and sugar into Nicky and Andrew’s mugs. He plopped a cup of black coffee, a bottle of water and two aspirins in front of Aaron.

 

“Thanks,” he muttered against his arm, sliding a hand to the aspirin. 

 

“Welcome,” Neil said, gathering Kevin and Nicky’s supplies and heading back outside.

 

“Oh god, Neil, you are a godsend,” Nicky cooed as Neil sat the water, coffee and aspirin in front of them. “You precious man you. I don’t even care you and Andrew screwed all night long. I couldn’t be happier for you.”

 

Neil’s cheeks burned. Kevin grunted, but didn’t say anything as he downed his aspirin with an entire bottle of water. 

 

“I’m gonna go check on Andrew. You two need anything else?”

 

“A better air conditioning repair company,” Kevin muttered. 

 

Neil went back to the kitchen to gather his and Andrew’s coffee and saw that Aaron was sitting up somewhat sipping his coffee. 

 

“Sorry about yesterday,” Neil thought back to their fight and wondered what it was all for anyways.

 

“Whatever,” Aaron mumbled against his coffee cup.

 

Neil headed upstairs, sipping on his coffee. It was still warm outside and the house was still hot, but the coffee was just what he needed, rich and strong. On the second floor’s landing, he could hear the shower running. He padded to the bathroom and knocked once. When Andrew didn’t respond, he turned the knob and let himself in.

 

“It’s just me,” Neil said. “I brought you coffee.”

 

Andrew stuck his head out from behind the shower curtain, a mountain of soap suds on his head. “Thanks. Lock the door.”

 

Neil locked the door and handed Andrew his coffee. He took a large gulp and handed it back to Neil. Neil sat it on the countertop and proceeded to brush his teeth, splash water on his face, and then use the toilet. 

 

“Get in here,” Andrew said from behind the curtain after Neil had flushed.

 

Neil stripped his clothes off and stepped into the shower. Andrew pressed a good morning kiss to his mouth and pushed Neil into the water. The warm water relaxed his stiff muscles, but his sunburned skin screamed at the touch. Neil hissed through the side of his mouth and Andrew watched him.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing -” Neil started, but Andrew’s look made him change his answer. “Sunburn,” he said pointing to his shoulders. 

 

“I have aloe. I’m sure we will all need it.” Andrew poured some body wash on a cloth and lathered Neil’s body, gentle around the reddened areas. When he sudded up Neil’s hair, he instructed him to rinse off. “I’ll be back with your clothes.”

 

Neil lingered under the water, letting the soap rinse down his body. As much as Andrew hated Neil, he always showed his care in little ways that never bypassed Neil’s sight: Showers, late night talks, gentle touches, intense kisses, protection, cups of coffee, shared cigarettes on rooftops under inky skies, long drives, and new languages. All Andrew. All shared with Neil. Neil couldn’t help the smile on his face.

 

“What are you smiling at?” Andrew stuck his head through the shower curtain with a pointed look at Neil. 

 

“Us,” Neil said, not wanting to lie.

 

“Shut up,” Andrew said, face blank.

 

“Gonna make me?” 

 

“Nope.”

 

“Okay.” Neil shut off the water, grabbed a towel, dabbing water off his skin, then wrapped the towel around his waist. 

 

Andrew held a bottle of green gel in his hands and signaled for Neil to turn around. Andrew squirted some of the gel into his hands and roughly rubbed the aloe onto his back and shoulders then down his arms. 

 

“Thanks,” Neil said, turning around the pain already fading. 

 

Andrew took a sip from his coffee and thrust the bottle into Neil’s hands. Neil rubbed the aloe over Andrew’s neck and face, the only places he was truly burned. 

 

“Maybe you had the right idea wearing all black yesterday.”

 

“Maybe one of these days you’ll listen to me.” Andrew flicked at Neil’s forehead and left the bathroom. 

 

Neil slipped his clothes on and drained his coffee mug. He was heading downstairs when the doorbell rang. Seeing that Aaron and Andrew were still sitting in the kitchen, and Kevin and Nicky were still outside on the deck, Neil headed to the door. 

 

The uniformed man at the door greeted Neil with a friendly smile. “Hi, I’m Rob with Cool Air Air Conditioning. I hear your A/C is broken.” 

 

“Yes. Man, are we glad you’re here.” Neil guided the man into the house and stuck his head out the backdoor. “Nicky, the A/C repairman is here.”

 

“Thank God!” Nicky got to his feet with a groan. “How do I look?” he whispered at Neil, fluffing his dark curls with his fingers. 

 

“Never better. Go get ‘em, tiger.” Neil slapped a hand on Nicky’s back. 

 

He took a seat across from Kevin. “How are you doing?”

 

“Better.” Kevin sighed like a kid that lost his puppy. “Can we go to Exites today?” 

 

Neil laughed. “Sure, if you tell me why the damn kiddie pool.”

 

Kevin scoffed. “It was for a bet. We all bet on who could get the world’s best picture this summer. Andrew in a kiddie pool in those ugly trunks and you in that orange Speedo, we are, hands down, gonna be the winner.” 

 

Neil rolled his eyes, lips curled in disgust. “When did you get a picture of all that?”

 

“You’d be surprised. You’re pretty oblivious to begin with, but when you’re with Andrew, it’s like you’re brain dead.”

 

Neil arched an eyebrow and squinted.

 

“Don’t deny it. You are. Now can we go to Exites today?”

 

“Yes. Andrew is going to kill you if he sees that picture.”

 

Kevin shrugged and took another gulp of his coffee. Andrew padded out onto the deck, Aaron following close behind. The twins slid into chairs at the table, Andrew next to Neil, tugging on an auburn curl before sitting and Aaron next to Kevin. Andrew handed Neil a bottle of water. 

 

“You hungry?” he asked.

 

“Starving,” Neil responded. “You want to go to that diner with the chocolate chip-cinnamon waffles?” 

 

“Sounds good.” Andrew slid a finger along the black bands at his wrist.

 

Neil looked over at Andrew. “Let’s go to Exites after breakfast.” 

 

Andrew gave a shrewd look to Kevin. “This your doing?”

 

Kevin lifted a shoulder, peering at Andrew over his coffee cup. 

 

“Junkies,” Andrew muttered. 

 

“Good news, my fellow Foxes,” Nicky said, cheer back in his step and voice, “It was just a blown fuse. He fixed the fuse, put on a new capacitor, and we are now the proud owners of a fully functioning air conditioning unit.” Nicky shot his arms in the air, shaking his hands at this apparent magic trick.

 

“Finally,” Aaron said, standing and going for the house. “I hate this heat.” Andrew muttered an approval and followed.

 

“Aww, you both know you loved yesterday. Making memories and all that jazz,” Nicky smiled so big his eyes crinkled. 

 

Andrew and Aaron both flipped him off and went into the house. Neil laughed and followed a pouting Nicky and a hung over Kevin into a much cooler house.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer is over and the bet is won.

Practice started at 4 and Neil was running late. He skittered through the locker room and into the lounge, where the other Foxes waited for him, relaxed on couches and chairs. Some of the new freshmen took spots on the floor, talking quietly. Andrew leaned back on the middle cushion on the couch in a practiced laze. Kevin sat next to Andrew, scowling at Neil. 

 

“Being late to practice isn’t going to help your chances of going pro and getting to Court,” Kevin said, running a finger over the clipboard in his lap.

 

Neil flipped Kevin the bird and sat on the other side of Andrew, dropping his bag at his feet. “I was ten minutes late, sue me.”

 

Kevin huffed and rolled his eyes.

 

“Are you two finished?” Coach asked from his perch on the entertainment center next to the TV. 

 

“Yes, Coach,” Neil said as Kevin nodded his head. 

 

“As I was saying,” Coach said, giving a pointed look at Neil and Kevin, “we need to find a cohesive way to out maneuver our opponents. We have a scrimmage coming up against UT and I want us to hit the ground running. We were good last season, but this season, I want to see more.” 

 

Neil’s mind already swirled with ideas to accomplish this task. From across the room, Dan’s face mirrored his own. 

 

“Our co-captains will guide you on the drills we need to accomplish this goal, and I expect all of you to do it willingly, or I will sign you up for a marathon.” 

 

The Freshmen Foxes groaned and the other Foxes just sighed and rolled their eyes knowing Coach was all talk and no action, no need for the freshmen to know that though. 

 

“Okay, any questions?” Coach asked, looking around the room. Heads shook, a few Foxes saluted Coach. “Good. Go run your laps and then suit up.” 

 

Neil filed out to the court with the other Foxes. Andrew and Renee flanked him in a leisurely jog, but soon, Neil couldn’t keep pace. He took off with full force, leaving Andrew behind, shaking his head and calling him a junkie.

 

With school starting again and getting back into a routine, he took delight in the way his feet pounced off the pavement and his body pushed through the air. He allowed the steady beating of his heart, the regulated breathing of his lungs, and the flexing of muscles to calm the anxiety in his chest. Summer had been the best. No cares. No worries. No running. No hiding. It was the first summer he had experienced that allowed him to actually rest and relax. To have fun. He thought back to the day in Columbia that consisted of a broken air conditioner, lots of heat and liquor induced anger, a kiddie pool, orange swim briefs and a tent with Andrew. Neil smiled despite himself. 

 

Coach blew the whistle and the Foxes jogged to the locker room to suit out. After pulling on his gear, Neil noticed that the freshmen foxes were gathered in a semicircle at the back of the lounge giggling and outright laughing at the pictures on the wall. Neil watched them, wondering what they were laughing at, not remembering any photos that were funny. He finally joined them when the curiosity got to be too much. They silenced when Neil approached, still wary of their co-captain like one is wary of a new pet. 

 

“What’s so funny?” Neil asked glancing at the boards. At first everything was in place, the same old pictures. Pictures of Dan smiling; Allison and Renee smiling for the camera after a game; the team with their championship trophy; Matt and Nicky high fiving after a game; Andrew and Aaron standing next to each other on the court, matching looks of indifference on their identical faces. Neil’s favorite picture of Andrew and Neil at the airport with matching coats. 

A freshman, who Neil hadn’t bothered to learn his name just yet, pointed out a new batch of photos on the right hand side, opposite him. Neil stepped forward as the freshmen stepped back, giving him space, their caution palpable. The new photos showed Allison and Renee playing chicken at the beach with Matt on Dan’s shoulders. The camera caught the exact moment Renee pushed Matt over into the water, his limbs flailing in wild disarray. Neil smiled. Another set of photos showed Allison dressed as a Flamenco dancer, her blonde curls pinned to one side of her head, lips red and eyes lined with deadly precision, in various stages of dance with a dark haired stranger. Renee joined her in one photo, arm slung over her shoulder, grins wide and true. 

 

A picture of Matt and Dan after, what appeared to be, a food fight caught Neil’s eye next. They were smiling and dollops of white and orange icing caught with cake crumbs smeared across their faces and clung to their hair. Neil couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up. Another freshman, a girl this time, pointed at another set of photos beside the rest. 

 

It was of him and Andrew, sitting in the kiddie pool, arm slung over the side of the pool, both men flushed red and sunburned. Next to that photo was a few of Kevin watching Exy on the deck, hopelessly absorbed into the game. Neil glanced over a picture of Aaron mixing drinks and scowling and one of him and Nicky laughing, then his eyes settled on a photo of Neil and Andrew in their horrendous swim trunks standing on the deck talking, their bodies closer than friends. 

 

Neil laughed then thinking of how his orange briefs had made it home, but Andrew’s cat in Hawaiian hell trunks ended up being kindling for the fire he started in the kiddie pool. He had been true to his word. Nicky had stopped him when he saw the smoke from the kitchen window, running outside with a jug of water, yelling something about burning down the entire backyard, but he hadn’t been fast enough to stop the sharp smell of melting plastic and burning cloth from filling the backyard. 

 

Other various photos of Neil and Aaron fighting and Aaron with a bruise were tacked to the board, but in the center next to a blue ribbon, was a photo of Nicky. Nicky was in his swim trunks and pink tank top dancing around the backyard with a daiquiri filled blender high above his head, eyes closed and mouth open in song. 

 

“Oh god,” Neil groaned and Dan approached. “Was this the bet?” he asked her. The freshmen scattered at Coach’s command to get on the court and stop lollygagging. 

 

Dan grinned. “Yep, this is the winning photo,” she said, pointing to the ribbon-decked photo. 

 

“I’m not even sure who took these.” Neil touched a corner of one photo, racking his brain trying to figure out who had sneaked the pictures. 

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Dan clapped a hand on Neil’s shoulder and winked. “Let’s get to the court before Coach signs us up for a marathon.” 

Neil smiled and followed Dan out to the court, his racquet slung over his shoulder. 

 

At first Neil found himself annoyed by the photos, but he tapped those feelings down in lieu of the new ones bubbling up. Familiarity and warmth. Memories. This summer had been made of memories, not kiddie pools, tents and embarrassing actions. There were more memories than what the camera caught - Andrew and Neil’s midnight drives under the stars; Kevin and Neil visiting various Exy stadiums in the southeast, begging the coaches to let them run a few drills on them, Andrew scowling at them the entire time; Nicky and Erik slow dancing at a restaurant with no music; Andrew’s lot at an amusement park with too much fair food in their guts riding too many fast rides. Neil’s chest threatened to crack open at all the bombarding feelings. 

 

After a grueling practice, the team filed back into the locker rooms, sweaty and exhausted. Neil peeled off his gear, stuffing it back into his locker while the other Foxes did the same and dragged themselves to the showers. Neil’s stomach rumbled, pleading for food. He straddled a bench and pulled out a protein bar, waiting for the showers to clear out. It felt like an eternity before he realized most of the Foxes were dressed and already leaving the stadium for a night filled with homework, video games, and sleep. He stumbled to the showers, stopping short in front of Andrew thumbing a roll of dollar bills through his fingers.

 

Neil quirked an eyebrow and jutted his chin toward the money in Andrew’s hands. “What are you doing?”

 

“Counting it, what else does it look like?” Andrew kept counting. 

 

“Did Dan’s stage sisters get you a job I don’t know about?” Neil teased. 

 

“Please,” Andrew scoffed. “If I was a stripper, this would be at least doubled.” 

 

Neil laughed. He turned toward the picture boards that they were standing next to and pointed to the photos. “Have you seen these?” 

 

Andrew nodded, putting the wad of cash into his pocket. 

 

“Do you know who took these?”

 

“Does it matter?” Andrew eyed him for a long moment. 

 

“Guess not.” 

 

Andrew stepped closer, his hand hovering over Neil’s waist, leaning into his ear. “I would kiss you, but you reek.” He pulled back with a steadying look. “Go take a shower, and think about what you want for dinner. My treat.”

 

Neil narrowed his eyes in question. Andrew tapped the photo of Nicky next to the blue ribbon and walked off. 

 

“An-” Neil started, staring after him, jaw slack.

 

“Hit the showers, Neil.” Andrew lay down on a bench, eyes focused on the ceiling. 

 

Neil rounded the corner to the showers shaking his head, a smile curving his lips. Andrew never did stop surprising him. Hell, the Foxes never stopped surprising him. Neil guessed that was what family was all about. 

 

Neil stuck his head back around the corner. “Andrew?” 

 

Andrew turned his head to peer at Neil. 

 

“In that case,” Neil said, “I want steak and lobster for dinner.” A smug smile tugged across his lips. 

 

Andrew glared at him. “110%” 

 

He settled back down on the bench, and Neil turned back toward the showers, stopping when he heard Andrew’s voice again. “In that case, I want you in those orange briefs tonight then.” 

 

Neil ran all the way to the showers laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated and welcome. I can't wait to hear what you think. Find me on Tumblr at dreamingincabeswater.


End file.
